Miracle
by silvanelf
Summary: Josef couldn't let Sarah go...But when the love of his undead life opens her eyes for the first time in over fifty years and Josef isn't at her side, what will happen? Vampire politics, love, revenge and evil cliffhangers abound. Josef/Sarah & Mick/Beth.
1. Prologue: Valley of Shadow and Death

_**Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Moonlight.**_

**A/N:** This is a Josef/Sarah story that's been mulling around in my brain. I'll be working on this along with my other fanfiction _I, Josef, Immortal_. I'm a huge Josef/Sarah shipper.

**A/N2: Vampire Biology:** My take on vampires is that they breathe and have heartbeats.

Please forgive any typos you may spot and as always, Enjoy!

_Prologue: Valley of Shadow and Death_

~_I couldn't let her go. You know, maybe someday medicine, a miracle, something will bring her back…~_

Thick, black smoke filled the hallway—dark enough that even with his enhanced vision Josef couldn't see. The only light was the flickering orange that was all around him and closing in. _How the hell did I get in this situation? _Josef was furious with himself. Somewhere, his paranoia had failed him and now with dread he realized it might be the last mistake he ever made.

He ran down the hall, feeling the sides of the passage with his hands for an exit, for anyway to escape the death that was quickly catching up with him. The hallway seemed to stretch on and on endlessly. It was unbearably hot—his eyes stung with sweat and tears from the smoke.

In desperation he threw himself against the wood paneling. He felt it give a little. Using all of his strength as a vampire, he hurled himself into the wall. It splintered and he fell through to the room beyond.

A bedroom full of flames.

Josef panicked as his clothes caught fire. He was burning! He fell to his knees, for once in his long lifetime not knowing what to do. There was no way out. Flames poured into the room from the hallway, fresh oxygen giving them new life. Josef writhed in agony. The pain was everywhere, everything—inescapable.

As the fire consumed him, he opened his mouth and began to scream…

* * *

—With a jolt, Josef opened his eyes. His chest was heaving as he gasped for air, but as he oriented himself he began to calm. He was in his freezer. There was no fire, only the sweet icy air washing over him. There was no roaring inferno, only the quiet hum of his freezer running.

Josef pushed open the lid and sat up. He wondered at himself. He hadn't dreamed for over a hundred years. _Why now?_ He shuddered as he remembered the agony of burning. Even though it hadn't been real he could still feel an echo of the pain…and something else…something he couldn't explain…a presence of some sort. Josef absentmindedly let his eyes wander over his Monet as he thought about that feeling. The spirit had felt familiar, he was almost sure it was someone he knew…

He dismissed it. It was just part of the dream. Feeling a bit unsettled, he swung himself out of the freezer and moved to get ready for work.

* * *

She felt the comforting presence vanish, abandoning her to the darkness and consuming hunger that burned through her veins as a fire. _Please! Come back!_ But the soothing presence was gone. Instinctively she yearned for him. She could not say why, but she knew the spirit, she felt as if she belonged with him. And the urge to be with him, to see him, to touch him, was overwhelming. He had taken her pain away for the briefest of moments, and the relief he had brought her…

She didn't know how long she had lain in the blackness, eaten alive with hunger. She only knew that until he had arrived she had been devoid of hope. But now…now she began to struggle in earnest. He was gone and she needed him. She would find him.

_Charles!_

_Finis_

* * *

So just a short Prologue for now. More will be coming later. Please review and let me know what you think! **: )**


	2. Summoned

**Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Moonlight.**

A new update. **: )** Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys keep me inspired. Thank you very much for your kind words.

So here is the next chapter…this is my first attempt to write Coraline. I'd appreciate any feedback on whether or not I got her in character. And a warning to any Coraline lovers out there, I'm not her biggest fan, so in this story she plays my antagonist.

I always think I've gotten all the typos, but inevitably some sneak by me. Please forgive them if you find them.

Enjoy! **: )**

_Summoned_

Josef looked up from his paperwork as the door to his office swung open. It was Mick, and unless his sense of smell deceived him, Beth was with him. Josef was pleased to see his friend—he needed a distraction. His mind was continuously running back over his dream from earlier in the day. Though he had tried to push it aside and focus on business, he found that he couldn't get it out of his thoughts. To be honest, the intensity of the dream had rattled him a tich. Josef was not one to easily accept unexplained variations in his life. He had long ago learned that if he wanted to live he should never dismiss anything as a coincidence. Granted that dreaming wasn't life-threatening but…_Old habits die hard…_

So the dream had rolled around in the back of his mind all evening—Josef even imagined he could still feel an echo of the pain in his bones. Thus, by the time Mick dropped by with his girl in tow, Josef had managed to give himself a headache and was in sore need of something to occupy his attention.

"Hey, Josef. How's business?" Mick was wearing his usual jeans, along with a cream-colored shirt. His ring glittered on his finger, and his duster swept across his legs as he sauntered into the office. Beth was behind him and she gave Josef a smile.

"Mick, Blondie. What brings you kids by?" Josef closed the file he had been working on, and rose from behind his desk.

Beth spoke up. She was dressed in a nice pair of slacks, and a catchy blouse. A pair of hoop earrings dangled from her ears. The small diamond from her engagement ring caught the soft light in the office and sparkled. "I just finished reporting a story a couple of blocks from here. We decided to drop in and say hello."

"A story, huh? What about?" Josef crossed in front of his desk, and leaned back against it, folding his arms casually.

Beth's face fell a little. "A murder I'm afraid."

Josef gave a small, sympathetic wince. "Sorry to hear."

"Me too." Beth sighed.

Mick moved over to Josef's small liquor cabinet he kept in his office. "Do you have any A-positive?"

"I might have a little. While you're over there pour me something."

Mick opened the cabinet doors, selected two glasses and a decanter of blood and poured drinks. Josef reached out and accepted his glass from Mick, tossing it back quickly. The blood tasted good—it was fresh from the vein, and it eased his headache considerably. Mick sat down on the sofa and started nursing his glass.

"So what's new in the world of finances?"

"Nothing good," Josef grumbled. "The market's down a little." He frowned, looking down at his empty glass.

Mick smirked, "Well, I'm sure it's nothing you won't be able to—" He froze mid-sentence as at the same time Josef tensed and looked up rather quickly. Wafting into the office from down the hallway was the strong scent of decay.

_He has to be at least 500 years old_, Josef thought.

Beth looked extremely confused at the sudden silence. "What? What is it you guys?"

Mick turned an urgent look upon Josef. "Josef, who is it?" he hissed.

Josef could only shrug. He wished there was a way to get Beth out of his office. He could see Mick's fear and understood it too well. Many vampires from the old days didn't really see humans as anything more than food.

His secretary buzzed, "Mr. Kostan, a Mr. Elias Black is here to see you."

Josef shot a look at Beth and mouthed, _Keep quiet_. "Send him in, please."

He straightened his posture as the door to his office once again opened and the mysterious vampire entered the room. Josef took in his appearance with a swift glance. The vamp had short, white-blond hair and pale, pale skin. Combined with his blue eyes, Josef guessed he was an albino. He was dressed semi-causal, and Josef noticed a symbol branded into the back of his right hand—a line with two perpendicular lines running through it, one at each end—it was the symbol of the Council.

Josef didn't dare look at Mick to see if his friend had noticed the mark as well. Instead he inclined his head respectfully. "Mr. Black. What can I do for you?"

"The human will have to go somewhere else."

Josef was only too relieved to comply. "Of course." Deliberately not using Beth's name, he flicked his eyes briefly to her and said, "Why don't you go wait in the conference room?" She nodded, leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Elias was watching her body with satisfaction. "What a lovely freshie. Wherever did you find her, Josef?"

Mick opened his mouth to protest, but Josef cut him off before his friend could say anything. Lying through his teeth, he said, "Through an agency in the city. I've had her for a couple of months, but I believe I'll be letting her go, her blood is very bitter lately—sour. I wouldn't recommend." Josef prayed that Elias wouldn't see through his ruse, and drop the subject of Beth.

It seemed to work. Black shrugged. "A shame. To business then." He pulled a small envelope from his suit's inner pocket, handing it over to Josef. "I have been sent by the North American Council to officially inform you that your presence will be required in New York. Unfortunately, one of the Council has died, and his spot on the council needs to be filled. Los Angeles has been chosen as one of the cities to witness conclave, and as a community elder, you are required to attend."

"I see."

"All the information you'll need is in the envelope. Be sure you are punctual. The Council does not tolerate those who show disrespect and rudeness. You will not be able to contact the outside world once conclave begins, so make sure your affairs are in order before it starts. Understand?"

Josef nodded. "Perfectly."

"Good. I have others to inform. Have a pleasant evening." And without so much as a nod, Elias Black swept from the room. His scent faded down the hallway until all that was left was a lingering smell of decay.

Josef breathed a sigh of relief and flipped the envelope over in his hands, opening it. He slid out the letter inside, skimming it over quickly. He was to present himself in New York by the twenty-fifth. That gave him just about three weeks to arrive. Three weeks wasn't too bad. He was confident he could make all necessary arrangements for his absence by then.

He looked over at Mick, who had been waiting quietly. For the first time Josef saw how angry Mick looked, became aware of the tension in the office. "What?"

"Why didn't you defend Beth's honor?" Mick's brow was furrowed and his cheeks were flushed.

Josef realized he should've expected this reaction from his friend. "Because that would have been the height of stupidity. It would have drawn more attention to Beth—I'm sure Elias would have been fascinated to learn why a human is here for reasons other than feeding. As a freshie she's just another insignificant part of his world."

"How did you know he wouldn't then ask for a snack, Josef? Huh? That was a huge risk!"

"No, it wasn't, Mick. If you'd calm down enough to think, you'll remember I never gave him an opportunity to ask, before I told him that she wasn't very good. It was a very small risk. I've lived for over 400 years Mick, I know how to navigate and manipulate situations." Josef was a little miffed now. He continued before Mick could say anything. "And by implying that Beth's honor needed to be defended in the first place, you've equated all of my freshies to whores—an insult which is neither true nor deserved."

Mick looked properly chastised. He cast his eyes away from Josef's face. He opened his mouth, shut it, and then said, "I'm sorry, Josef. I thought you were just having a bit of fun at Beth's expense."

Josef gave him an exasperated look. "Mick, talking to a representative of the Council is _not_ the time to be joking around. Don't you think I know that?"

"Yeah, yeah. I should've known. I'm sorry." He changed the topic. "Does the letter say which council member it was that died?"

Josef gave it another quick glance-over. "No, it doesn't. Too bad." Josef buzzed his secretary. "Rachel, would you please inform Ms. Turner that it's safe to come out."

"Right away, Mr. Kostan."

"When do you have to leave?"

Josef handed over the letter, and Mick began to read eagerly. "I've got about three weeks."

Beth walked into the room in time to catch Josef's words. "Three weeks 'till what?"

Josef sat back on the edge of his desk and picked up his phone. He had already thought of a dozen people he needed to call to arrange for his indefinite absence. "Three weeks until I have to be in New York. If you two would excuse me, I need to make some calls."

* * *

Coraline was lounging in the master bedroom when she heard the front bell chime. The insistent ringing was followed by the sounds of Stevenson's footsteps crossing the marble foyer, and opening the door. His deep voice floated up the staircase to Coraline's sharp ears. "May I help you, madam?"

A woman's voice answered, low and sultry sounding, "I am looking for Malcolm Andrews. Is this the correct home?"

In an instant Coraline's relaxed air vanished. She felt blood rush to her face in anger and jealousy. Why was another woman coming around asking for Malcolm? _How dare she!_ She heard Stevenson's answer, "Yes, this is his residence. I'm afraid though, that Mr. Andrews is not at home at the moment. He is teaching at the college today and won't be back until later in the evening. My mistress is home however, if you should like to speak to her."

"That will not be necessary. I shall find Malcolm at the campus."

"Very well, Madam." The door shut.

Coraline heard the click of heels walking away. Using vamp speed, she crossed from the bed to the window in order to catch a glimpse of this mysterious woman. She eyed her suspiciously. She didn't look like Malcolm's type of woman. She was wearing a short, pressed skirt, a business blouse, and a small, neatly tied scarf around her neck. She had long, blond hair pulled stylishly back into a bun, and from her angle, Coraline could see a pair of black-rimmed glasses. Coraline wondered if she taught at the College—if that was where she had met Malcolm? But if they met there, why wouldn't the woman know that Mal taught on Thursdays?

Coraline snarled at the woman's retreating form and started to turn away when she glimpsed something on the back of the woman's hand. Her breath caught. It was a branding—_the_ branding—she was a representative of the Council!

Coraline bit her lip. This put things in a different light. Why would the Council be seeking out Malcolm? Was he in trouble? Coraline was with Malcolm because he was the most powerful vampire in Boston, but she wouldn't stay with him and risk falling on the wrong side of the North American Council.

She hurried from the window and entered the spacious walk-in closet. She pulled out a suitcase and began to pack, throwing her things together haphazardly. However, halfway through, she paused as another thought occurred to her. It was possible that the Council wanted to speak to Malcolm for different reasons. If she left now, and it turned out that Malcolm wasn't in trouble, she would have run away for nothing. She would lose the prestige and influence that came from sleeping with the most powerful vampire in a large city. In all likelihood she would have to relocate out of Boston, Malcolm might even exile her for her slight. After Josef had exiled her from L.A. she didn't want to go through the unhappy task of finding a new place to live again.

As she did every time she thought of Los Angeles, Coraline cursed Mick, Josef and especially Beth. All her well laid plans to lure Mick back to her—blown up in her face by that reporter. And now the community grapevine said Mick was engaged to the little bitch.

Coraline realized she had dug her nails into her palm so hard that she was bleeding. She had sworn to Josef when he had exiled her that they hadn't seen the last of her. She intended on keeping that promise. Malcolm was a step towards fulfilling that goal—a wealthy and influential vampire hearing that his beloved had been treated so horribly—why, he might do anything for her to help her feel better. Coraline smiled at the thought.

Abruptly, she shut the suitcase and shoved it far underneath the bed. She would wait and talk to Malcolm before she decided what to do. If he indeed was in trouble she could always run later.

_Finis_

_

* * *

_

**E/N:** Here is the Council's symbol: ‡


	3. Preparations & Plotting

**Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Moonlight.**

**A/N:** This story assumes that Beth and Josh mutually agreed to break it off, and that Mick is, for the most part, happy. Still has a little baggage, but mostly happy.

**Beta:** The lovely **PNWgal**. Thanks for looking over parts of this chapter for me! Tis much appreciated. **: )**

HUGE thanks to all my reviewers! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far. It's great to be writing again!

Please forgive typos and Enjoy!

_Preparations & Plotting_

Mick strolled into his apartment with a bag of groceries in his arms and a grin on his face. Beth was still at work, and Mick was going to surprise her with a romantic candlelight dinner when she came home. He had been busy all day with planning and arranging their apartment. The place was breathtaking, bedecked with bouquets of dark red roses and flower petals. Small, round candles would be flickering soon on the bookshelves, counters, coffee table, along every available smooth surface. A simple, white tablecloth was draped across the table, with a rose centerpiece. Soft guitar music was playing gently from the stereo. Mick was cooking one of her favorite meals.

As he prepared the salad he thought about how lucky he was. Two years ago Beth had seen him by the fountain and his unlife had never been the same since. Mick had been hesitant to be with her at first, but the more they interacted, the more he found it impossible to pull away. Gradually, inch by inch, Beth had shattered the walls he had built around himself, securing a place in his heart forever. Now Mick couldn't imagine his life without her. He loved surprising her with little romantic gifts. Watching her react—her breath catch, hearing her gasp—it made his heart swell with happiness.

He whiled away the hour, cooking the food. Every now and then he glanced at the time. Dinner was practically ready—the chicken was done to perfection. Beth would be here soon. Mick hurried upstairs to change. He wanted to catch Beth out in the hallway, so he could lead her into the apartment with her eyes shut. He slipped into a clean pair of dark jeans, and a dark blue shirt. After applying a bit of cologne, he went downstairs and lit the candles, careful to not burn himself.

As he was lighting the last of the candles, he heard the elevator ding. _Beth's here. Perfect timing._ Using vamp speed he made it to the hallway as the elevator's doors opened.

Beth stepped from the box, smiling as she realized Mick was there to greet her. "Mick!" Her entire face lit up just saying his name. Her blue eyes sparkled, her smile was dazzling. _She's so beautiful..._ Beth gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's so sweet of you to meet me out here."

"How was work?"

"Crazy busy as always." Beth eyed Mick. Something was up. He looked much too happy. She felt her heart beat faster. One of the things she loved about Mick was his old-fashioned ways of romancing her. He was constantly opening doors for her, buying her flowers, taking her dancing. He was such a gentleman—so much so, in fact, that it had been Beth who had initiated the more physical aspects of their relationship.

Mick could tell his game was up. He took Beth's hands. "I've got a surprise for you." He listened with immense satisfaction as her pulse quickened. "Close your eyes."

After her lids slid down, Mick checked to make sure she wasn't peeking. He took her hands in his and guided her inside the apartment, placing her in the center of the sea of warm candles. He stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Okay. Open them."

Beth gave a little gasp. "Oh Mick…it's lovely." The low lighting over the table gave it a romantic, intimate feeling. The scent of roses and good food filled the air. In short, after a busy day of work, the apartment looked like heaven to Beth.

She leaned her head back against Mick's strong shoulder, and looked up at him. His eyes were shining down at her. He had obviously worked hard to make this happen. "You are amazing." She kissed the underside of his jaw, her hand moving up to trail across his cheek.

"I love you, Beth." Mick turned her around so that she faced him directly.

"I love you too." Their lips met in a kiss, which wasn't broken until Beth's stomach growled.

Mick pulled away, chuckling. "Sounds like someone is hungry."

Beth grinned. "Starved, actually. I skipped lunch today to work on a story. It smells so good in here."

"Well, then let's eat." Mick helped Beth out of her coat, and hung it for her in the small closet behind the staircase. Beth started to move to the table, but Mick called out in a mock French accent, "Madam, eet is unahcceptable in thees aparhtment, for zeh lady to seet herself."

Beth giggled. Mick finished with her coat, and returned to her, taking her lightly by the hand and leading her to the table. He pulled out Beth's chair for her, and seated her. Beth smiled up at him.

The salad and bread were already on the table. Mick brought out the main course from the kitchen—chicken parmesan and penne pasta with tomatoes for Beth, and a tall glass of A-positive for him, served in a dark glass so as not to disgust. It was perfect.

Beth cut a piece of the chicken, and placed it on her tongue. Her eyes closed, "Mmmm." She swallowed and opened her eyes, "It tastes wonderful, Mick. Thank-you so much for doing this."

"You make me want to do things like this for you, beautiful." Mick took a sip of his blood. "So tell me about work today."

"It was great. Just terribly busy. You know how Maureen gets…" They chatted over their respective days, until dinner was finished. When Beth had finished eating, and was just sipping wine from her glass, Mick rose and cleared away her plate.

"Now for dessert." He opened the refrigerator in the kitchen and pulled out two bowls—one filled with whipped cream, and the other with fresh strawberries. He and Beth moved over to the living room, and set the strawberries and cream on the coffee table.

Mick leaned forward and selected a fresh strawberry. He twirled the tip of it in the whipped cream, and turned to Beth. "Close your eyes, and open your mouth."

She did, and he guided the strawberry to her tongue. Beth bit down, smearing a little whip cream on the corner of her mouth. She opened her eyes and Mick was pleased to see they were smoldering with desire.

Mick set the strawberry down. "Let me get that for you, Beth." He leaned forward, kissing her. Beth's mouth opened and he slipped his tongue inside. He felt his fangs descend, and brought his arms up around Beth's shoulders as she leaned back into the sofa, pulling him down with her. She gave a moan of satisfaction.

The strawberries lay forgotten on the coffee table as dessert took a much more satisfying turn.

* * *

Much later that night, Mick lay with Beth in the master bedroom watching her sleep. They had moved their lovemaking upstairs after a while—Mick making Beth come again and again, screaming his name. All in all, he deemed the evening a rousing success. He brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen across her neck, revealing his latest bite mark. Beth sighed in her sleep as Mick traced his fingers lightly over the wound…thinking about the happiest day of his life, the day that Beth had said she would marry him.

_Mick fumbled with the ring box. Jesus, he was nervous. He felt like he was back in high school and those awful teenage years of trying to build up his nerve to ask a girl to a dance. Except this time, it was a hundred times more important than a dance, and it wasn't just any girl. It was Beth._

_He decided to go to Josef's for a pep talk—and a drink. He needed one. He was going to ask Beth to marry him for all eternity tonight._

_Josef met him at the front door, a satisfied smirk on his face. Mick growled, "I'm not here for jokes, Josef."_

"_No, of course not. You're here for love advice. Let me guess, proposing?"_

"_Is it that obvious?" They entered Josef's home office. Mick sank down on the sofa and buried his face in his hand as Josef poured drinks._

"_Um…yeah," Josef chuckled. "How're you gonna spring the question?"_

_Mick mumbled through his hands, "I haven't the slightest idea. I was thinking of just asking."_

_Josef choked on his drink. "Just asking? Mick, surely you jest. Just asking is about the least romantic proposal possible, and trust me, I've seen some bad ones."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Well, there was the time a friend of mine proposed giving the ring along with his favorite pair of lingerie she wore."_

"_That doesn't sound too bad…"_

"_I wasn't finished. Turns out it wasn't her lingerie, but her best friend's."_

_Mick winced, "Ouch."_

"_No kidding. Took three of us to remove the stake."_

_Mick sighed. "I don't know what I'm gonna do, Josef! I can't wait anymore, I have to let her know how I feel."_

"_So just tell her." Josef shrugged._

"_Easier said than done." Mick stood up and started to pace the office. "I mean, come on Josef, how on earth do I articulate how much Beth means to me? How important she is in my life? How do I tell her that when she came along she made me whole again, makes me want to be a better person?"_

"_Mick…"_

"_How do I tell her that she makes me feel like I'm alive, that she saved me, that I can't imagine a day waking up without her?"_

"_Miiiick…"_

"_That I think she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. That I think of her as an angel, that I am so in love with her I think my heart might burst?!"_

_Josef said quietly, "I think you just did, buddy."_

"_Huh?"_

_From the doorway came, "Mick, is all of that true?"_

_Mick spun around, Beth was standing in the doorway, tears streaming down her cheeks. Mick turned back to Josef and said, "Beth's here."_

"_Yup, Beth is definitely here."_

"_How long…"_

"_All of it." Josef was doing his best to keep a straight face, but failing miserably._

_Mick turned back to Beth. He got down on one knee, and pulled the jewelry box from his pocket. Beth was smiling and crying at the same time. She brought her hands up over mouth and nose and sniffled, wiping at her eyes._

"_Beth, marry me?"_

"_Oh yes. Oh, Mick!"_

_Mick took her hand and slipped on the engagement ring. It was a simple ring with a small diamond. "I know it's not very fancy, Beth. But I—"_

"_It's lovely." Beth silenced him with a kiss._

_After a beat, Josef cleared his throat. Loudly. Mick and Beth broke apart, blushing. "Oh no, don't let me stop you," Josef drawled sarcastically. "It's only my office."_

"_Sorry, man."_

_Josef punched Mick on the arm. "I always knew you had it in you. Now for goodness's sake, give that woman a handkerchief." His cell phone rang, and he glanced at the caller ID. "I have to take this. Excuse me." He stepped around Mick and gave Beth a light peck on the cheek. "Congratulations."_

_He left the office, and they could hear him talking in the hall. "Josef Kostan speaking…Yes…No, I don't have that information on me right now…"_

_Mick pulled Beth in close to him, "Let's say we go celebrate by going out to dinner?"_

"_Dinner sounds great." Walking hand in hand they left Josef's home, heading out for their future together…_

That had been two months ago. Beth had thrown herself into planning their wedding with gusto. Mick had already asked Josef to be his best man. They had decided on a small simple ceremony, with only close friends. Beth had only a living sister, cancer having taken both her parents years ago. As her sister was currently living off continent, neither was having any family attend—Mick's not coming for the obvious reason that his remaining family all thought him dead.

Mick chose not to think about that. Instead he focused on the fact that Beth and him were finally going to, as Josef had said it, "Get hitched."

Speaking of Josef…Mick needed to get going. It was already 2:30am. He carefully slid off the bed, trying his best not to disturb Beth.

Still, she groggily reached out for his hand. "Where you goin?" she murmured.

As Mick laced up his shoes he answered, "I'm heading over to Josef's for a couple of hours. I'm meeting a bunch of clients tomorrow, and don't know if I'll have a chance to say goodbye before he leaves for New York on Wednesday."

"Okay. Have fun."

"Pleasant dreams, baby." Mick leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. He pulled the covers up and tucked them in around her body. "Love you."

"Love you too," Beth yawned.

Mick grabbed the keys to his Mercedes and headed out the door.

* * *

Josef was lying down on his library's brown leather sofa. He felt lightheaded. His cuff was unbuttoned and his shirtsleeve rolled up. He eyed the needle in his arm wearily, watching his blood flow through the tubes into the plastic IV bag.

The technician asked, "How are you doing?"

"Just a little dizzy."

"Okay. I think we're almost done for tonight. I think it's safe to take maybe one more bag."

"You're the boss." Josef leaned his head back against the sofa's armrest and sighed. "Just as long as I get a month's supply."

"Give me more blood tomorrow and you should have it."

"Thanks, Scott. I appreciate you cutting your vacation short and coming in like this off-schedule."

Scott shrugged. "Hey, it's no problem. We can't always control everything—shit happens."

"Isn't that the truth."

"'Sides, you got me away from the nagging missus. Living in your house for a couple of days, surrounded by your freshies, _is_ a vacation."

Josef snorted his amusement, and then winced slightly as Scott pulled the needle out.

"Drink this." Scott handed him a tall glass of fresh blood. "All of it."

Josef didn't need to be told twice. He swallowed the blood down and felt his dizziness fade, as Scott sealed the bag and packed it onto ice.

He was donating blood for Sarah. Newly turned fledglings fed off the blood of their sires, and so every month Josef would donate a fresh supply and have it sent to Paula and his townhouse in New York. Every month, for the past 53 years, without fail, Josef did this for Sarah.

It wasn't time to donate again, but having to attend conclave, and with no set time of how long it would last, Josef wanted to make sure that Polly would have enough of his blood on stock. He wasn't sure when he would be able to donate again.

He rose slowly and crossed to the small table where a decanter of blood sat, and refilled his glass. He had let a lot of his blood tonight, he was pretty hungry. He finished a second glass as Scott disposed of the needle. The blood tasted spicy—_Christina's…definitely._ He turned to Scott, "Want a glass?"

"Sure."

Josef poured him a belt, and Scott tossed it back. "That's good stuff." He eyed Josef. "Ready for the last bag of tonight?"

"Yeah." Josef set his glass down on the table, and stretched back out on the sofa, offering his arm to Scott.

He watched as Scott opened a fresh, clean needle. "Hey, why do you use a clean needle every time? It's not like I'm going to get sick."

"Respect for the profession, man. Lie back, and make a fist." He slid the needle in home.

Scott made conversation as the bag filled. "So going to conclave, huh? Wish I could attend one. I hear they're pretty wicked."

"Eh, sometimes. I've been to a couple. What they really are, are just a pain in the ass. The Council clings to old-fashioned rules about not being allowed to contact the outside world until conclave is over. It's extremely frustrating."

"Yeah, but a front row seat to the ascension fights? Sounds pretty cool to me."

Josef opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a knock on the library door. He glanced at the time…it was only 2:50am. His freshies were either asleep or out clubbing. He scented the air. It was Mick.

Josef groaned inwardly. Mick knew about Sarah, but Josef preferred keeping her part in his life private from his friend, and would have liked to have kept this aspect of it to himself. But now it seemed he had no choice. He could have Mick wait outside the library until he was finished, but Mick would inevitably see Scott leave the room, and would ask questions. Of course, Josef could lie, but he didn't like lying to Mick.

The light knock came again, along with Mick's voice. "Hey Josef, you in there?"

Scott focused on drawing the blood, sensing it best to keep quiet. Josef gave a small sigh. _Might as well…_Resigned, he called out, "Come on in, Mick."

The double wide doors to the library opened and Mick strolled in. In a second his expression turned to surprise to see the situation, and the strange vampire tending to his friend. "Josef? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mick. Have a seat." Josef waved Mick over to one of the armchairs. "We're almost done."

"What are you doing?" Mick sat down and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, watching intently, his face openly curious.

"It's blood for Sarah."

A flash of understanding and pity crossed Mick's face. He quickly hid the sympathy, knowing his friend wouldn't like, or appreciate, it, but Josef saw it anyway. "Oh."

"Sarah's still my fledgling, Mick—just because she never woke up doesn't mean that she doesn't need any care beyond monitoring her condition." Josef could hear bitterness in his voice. He suppressed it. "I'm sorry…I'm just a little tired right now. I've given a lot of blood tonight."

"It's fine. Why did you never tell me about this?"

"Sarah is a part of myself I would rather keep private as much as possible."

The IV bag was full, and Scott pulled the needle from Josef's arm. The puncture healed over instantly—good as new. Scott packed the bag into the cooler with the others, and then, lifting the cooling unit said, "I'll be ready to go again tomorrow at midnight…yes?"

"Sounds fine. Thanks Scott."

Scott turned to Mick, "Make sure he gets some blood in him."

"Will do."

Scott left the library, taking Josef's blood with him. Scott was the head of Josef's private clinic and coordinated all of Josef's donations for the vampire.

Josef leaned his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes. The library was quiet, and Josef listened to Mick stand and cross to the small table. He heard the chink of glass as Mick opened the decanter, and heard him pour the blood. The scent of Christina's blood reached him, and he opened his eyes and sat up. Mick handed him a belt.

"I'm sorry, Josef. I didn't mean to invade your privacy."

"It's all right." Josef swallowed down the last dregs of blood and handed his glass back to Mick. "Fill me up."

Mick smirked and filled the glass again.

"So what brings you by my humble home tonight?" Josef asked.

Mick snorted. Josef's mansion was incredibly luxurious—quite the opposite of humble. "Came to wish you a good trip. I'm busy with cases tomorrow…you're leaving Wednesday morning right?"

"Yeah." Josef was leaving for New York a few days early before conclave. Mick knew it was because his friend wanted to spend some time with Sarah.

Mick shoved the image of a heartbroken Josef standing at his love's bedside out of the way and asked, "So did you get everything squared away?"

Josef nodded. "Only thing left to finish is the blood. Scott needs one more night."

Mick said quietly, "I'm not trying to push myself on you here, Josef, but I was a medic…I could help you with the donations."

Josef was touched. "Thanks buddy. But Scott does more than just draw the blood. He also sees to its packaging and that it is delivered timely each month."

"Okay. It was just a thought."

"I appreciate it, but it's fine. I've got the system down pat. No need to switch things up." Josef rose. He had emptied his glass again. His dizziness was practically gone, and he could feel his energy returning with the blood in his system. "Want to shoot a game?"

"Sure thing." Mick grinned.

The two men exited the library, heading down the hall to Josef's billiards room.

* * *

Coraline was applying the second coat of deep red nail polish to her fingernails. She was dressed only in a silk robe, her long, black hair lose and flowing around her shoulders. She could hear Malcolm moving around in the bathroom, taking a shower.

She smiled and congratulated on herself on her patience to see what the Council had wanted with Malcolm. Now she was going to have the opportunity of a lifetime. If she played her pieces perfectly, she would have ultimate power…power to extract revenge against Mick, Beth and Josef without fear of consequence.

Malcolm had come home that Thursday with news that he had been visited by a messenger from the Council. He and Coraline, as elder vampires in the Boston community were being summoned for conclave. A member of the current Council had died in a tragic accident. Malcolm didn't know which one. "Not that I care," he had said dismissively.

At first Coraline had thought that only Malcolm had been summoned. "What will I do without you?" she had asked.

Malcolm had snorted, "You won't be without me. You've been summoned as well." He had handed her a sealed letter.

Coraline had snatched it from his hand, opened it, and devoured the letter's contents. It was then that the first few tendrils of a plan began to form in her mind.

Over the next two and a half weeks, Coraline thought over her plan…perfecting the finer details, examining all possible angles, looking for ways it might fail. So far she could only see one way, and that would be nothing if she could figure out a way for Mal to cheat. She determined that she should start planting the seeds in Malcolm's mind a few days before their arrival in New York on the twenty-fifth. Too soon, and Malcolm's nerves might get the best of him, too late and she wouldn't be able to convince him in time. It required delicacy.

Coraline finished with her nails as the shower turned off. A moment later Malcolm walked into the bedroom. A black towel was wrapped around his waist, his six-pack evident. He went and stood in front of the mirror, looking himself over. Malcolm had black hair, and grey eyes, and he obsessed over his looks. Coraline had always found him to be incredibly vain and self-absorbed. Malcolm seemed to think he was the most gorgeous specimen of man on the face of the earth. He was posing in front of the mirror now, flexing his muscles. Coraline grimaced behind his back. _Remember, you need him_.

Malcolm turned away from the mirror, and faced Coraline. She smiled at him, "I sure hooked myself the best-looking vampire in Boston." Her voice was low, seductive.

Malcolm's eyes flashed silver, and the tips of his fangs peeked out from his lips. He growled his approval at Coraline's words and eyed her body. Coraline knew what he wanted.

She lay back against the pillows, and opened her robe, exposing her naked body. She patted the bed next to her, and whispered, "Come take me, Mal."

Malcolm threw aside his towel, revealing his bulging erection. With vamp speed he crossed to the bed and pinned Coraline beneath him. She looked into his face and smiled. _It's always so easy to manipulate men who think with their dicks…_

* * *

Mick stepped out the front doors to Josef's mansion, and turned around to face his friend. It was almost dawn, and the dark night had turned to an early morning grey as day approached. Birds were starting to chirp and a light breeze blew through the air. Mick had spent the rest of the evening at Josef's shooting pool and hanging out with the old man.

Josef leaned up against the doorframe. "Tell Beth I said hello."

"She sends her love. We'll miss you around here, Josef."

Josef waved a hand. "Ah, I'll be back before you know it."

Mick grinned. "Yeah." He put out his hand and Josef shook it, and then pulled Mick into a quick hug, giving him a few hits on his back.

"Stay out of trouble, Mick. I'm not going to be around to save your ass."

"Have a good trip, Josef. I'll see you after conclave."

"Course you will."

Mick turned and walked down the drive to his Mercedes. He waved one last time to Josef, who raised a hand in return. Mick climbed into his car, as Josef turned around and went back inside his home. Mick backed down Josef's long, winding driveway.

As he drove home he thought about what he had discovered tonight. He felt pretty bad about breaching Josef's privacy, even if it was unintentional. Josef had managed to keep the blood donations from him for an extraordinarily long time, seeing as how close they were. Mick wondered how he could have been so dense.

_Poor Josef. I can't imagine how he feels…_Mick thought how about how he might react if he had tried to turn Beth and put her into a permanent death sleep. His heart squeezed just at the thought, so he knew it must be a hundred times worse for Josef. Mick didn't blame him for not wanting to talk about Sarah. _The heartache speaking about her must bring…_

A need to see Beth swept over him. He wanted to hold her in his arms. He accelerated, speeding off down the streets to their apartment.

* * *

Josef detached his pocket watch and gently set in on top of his chest of drawers. Then, pulling his shirt off as he went, he headed to his bathroom for a shower.

He discarded his shirt and slacks on the bathroom floor. Turning on the cold water of the shower, he stepped under the icy spray. One of his housekeepers would come gather his clothes while he slept and tidy the bathroom.

He reached for the soap, and began washing himself. The cold water felt good. He was pretty tired. Though he had drunk some blood, he was still worn out from the transfusions. He was looking forward to getting some freezer time.

As he showered he thought over the time he had spent with Mick. He knew he had surprised his friend with the donations. Mick had really had no clue about them. Josef sighed, remembering the pity that had flashed across Mick's face. He didn't need, nor want anyone's pity.

Josef's thoughts took a darker turn as he thought about Mick and how happy his friend had become over the past year. Ever since Beth had entered Mick's life, Mick had come to accept himself more than he ever had before. And Josef was glad for him, truly.

But sometimes when he saw Mick and Beth together, so obviously very much in love, a tidal wave of jealousy would sweep over him, and he'd hate them both for having what the fates had denied him. He thought of Sarah—how it had been over 50 years since her eyes had met his, since her fingers had clasped his hand, since she had smiled at him…her beautiful smile. Josef missed it so much. He hoped Mick didn't take Beth's smile for granted.

He turned off the shower, and toweled himself dry. He padded into his freezer room. His opaque black freezer sat in the center. Josef lowered the room lights, then threw open the lid and swung himself inside. The cold freezer air washed over him as the lid shut with a quiet click.

Josef settled himself in his freezer, rolling over onto his side. He sighed. It was time to stop brooding and go to sleep. He relaxed and drifted off…

_It was hot…smoke stung his eyes, filled his lungs…he couldn't breathe. A coughing fit racked his body. Sweat dripped down his face and he tasted salt with his tongue._

_He sensed a presence ahead of him. "Who's there?" There was no answer. "Show yourself!" Nothing. He sensed the presence moving away, down the hallway. For reasons he did not know, he followed at a run. The urge to discover who it was overwhelmed him._

_Gradually he became aware of sounds that filled him with terror. The snapping and crackling of flames. "No…" He turned a corner and saw a wall of fire approaching. _

_Panic filled his chest, and he turned and fled back the way he had come. The presence was still with him and he sensed its panic as well. Flames sprung up from nowhere, licking at his heels. Josef searched frantically for some sort of exit, some sort of escape._

_He saw a door, and threw himself inside the room. It was free of the fire in the hall. Josef licked his lips and tried to calm himself, 'I'm safe. I'm safe.' _

_The ceiling groaned. Josef had just enough time to look up in horror as the ceiling collapsed, sending an avalanche of smoke, ash, and flames down upon him—_

Josef jerked awake. "_Sarah!_" He threw his freezer lid open and sat up, rubbing his hands across his upper arms. He looked around his dark room. He was alone. He shivered. This was the fourth dream of burning alive he'd had in almost three weeks.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

_Finis_


	4. Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely

**Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Moonlight.**

Hello readers! Many thanks for your comments on the last chapter! I am so glad to be writing again, and am thrilled that people are enjoying this story.

**A/N: Josef's Dreams:** About only half of you seem to understand their significance. This chapter attempts to make it abundantly clear what they are. I would also suggest a closer re-reading of the Prologue. If you're still confused afterwards, PM me and I'll help clear it up for you.

**A/N2:** I use the Cleaner from Dr. Feelgood in my stories. I've named her Adalia (Ah-Dahl-Lee-Ah, means 'Noble One') and given her and Josef a history in my other works. What you essentially need to know about them is that they share a brother/sister type relationship and are very close.

**A/N3:** The name Elias is pronounced EE-LEE-AS. Realized I should have mentioned that earlier, but better late than never.

Please forgive typos if you spot them!

Enjoy.

_Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely_

He had left her again. He was gone and she was once more alone. The pain and agony of separation which he had taken on as his burden, thundered back down upon her. Her need for him burned through her veins. _No! No! Stay with me!_ He didn't answer her cries.

Ever since she had found him that first time, she had continued to search the darkness for her love's spirit—yearning to find it once more. It was becoming easier to locate him in the netherworld. The few times she had found him, their connection, their powerful love would sweep over her. He gave her strength to continue her struggle. Her pain would vanish and she would remember who she was…who he was.

_I am Sarah Whitley and he is my Charles. And I __**will**__ return to him._

* * *

Josef took a deep breath. He was calm again, but the uncertainty of what was going on churned in his stomach, agitating him. He thought over his dreams.

He noted that even though minor details were different, it was essentially the same dream. He was trapped in a hallway with no end, no escape. He would become aware of some sort of presence with him—one that seemed achingly familiar. And then he would burn. The dreams were growing in intensity and frequency, and the presence he felt was becoming stronger each time.

Josef scratched the back of his neck as he considered what the dreams could possibly mean. Were they visions of the future? He didn't think so. He had glimpsed the future before, and these dreams were nothing like those times. Seeing into the future—the details were always very blurred, and the experiences left him nauseous. But these dreams didn't make him feel sick…just very rattled.

And why had he woken with Sarah's name on his lips? That also confused him. The rational part of his mind told himself it was because he had been thinking of her before he fell asleep, but a deeper part of his soul was telling him that his calling out her name was indicative of something of extreme importance. Something that was right in his face but he just couldn't see or understand. It was frustrating. Somehow, these dreams were significant—but their meaning, for the moment, eluded him.

He angrily shoved all thoughts aside. He needed to rest. He stared into his Monet, losing himself in the calm and soothing colors, as he practiced a meditation technique. He let his eyes wander over the painting at random, taking in the soft blues and greys. He felt himself grow drowsy again, and so laid back down, shutting the freezer lid once more, hoping for no more dreams today.

* * *

Beth laced up her running shoes. She had her hair tied back, and her headphones in. It was 2:10 in the afternoon, and sunny and warm in Los Angeles. She was going for a run.

She had wrapped up a big story at Buzzwire this morning, and Maureen had given her the rest of the day off—to do with as she pleased. She planned to exercise a bit, and then maybe wake Mick early and spend some time with him before he met his clients and conducted his stakeout.

As she jogged, listening to her music, she thought about how Mick had surprised her last night. _He is so sweet to cook me dinner…_Beth knew she had found a keeper with him. When she thought about her old relationship with Josh and her love with Mick—there could be no comparison. The power of Mick's and her love for each other made what Beth had once shared with Josh seem tame.

Beth's thoughts turned to their wedding. She and Mick hadn't set a date yet, nor did they know where they wanted to get married. Beth wasn't particularly religious, so she didn't mind not getting married in a church. To be honest she wanted to have the ceremony outside, but she didn't see how that could be possible with Mick's vampirism.

Mick had told her that the vampire community was abuzz with the news of their upcoming union. "Josef thinks we're going to have difficulty keeping the wedding small…"

"What do you mean?"

Mick had sighed. "I mean, so many vampires will be curious to know what kind of human could have captured the attention of one of us, that many will want to come to our wedding to find out for themselves."

Beth would have none of that. "Well, they'll just have to be disappointed then won't they? No one is coming that we didn't expressly invite."

"I'll talk to Josef about maybe providing us with some security."

"You do that. The bride demands it." Beth had smiled.

Now as she moved down the sidewalk, she thought about possible locations. _Where do you want to get married, Beth, 'ole gal?_ All she could think of were places outdoors. _I have to be honest with myself…I want to be married outside—in a garden._ Beth could see the ceremony in her mind's eye. A small pagoda set up, walking down a white carpet that had been laid out, Mick at the end of the aisle, waiting for her. It was the perfect image. _I'll have to talk to Mick about this…I certainly won't make him marry outside, but maybe he can think of way to solve this…_

She continued her run, enjoying the day and the sunshine. She never even noticed the non-descript car that tailed her down the block.

* * *

Elias Black couldn't believe it was her at first. His eyes had glanced over the blond jogging woman, admiring her body, and then he had looked away. It had taken a second for his brain to catch up. _I've seen her before…Where?_

He turned back and examined the woman more closely. She was of medium height, in good shape, with long, golden hair. Currently it was pulled back. Elias tried picturing it down around her face and he remembered.

_The freshie from Kostan's office._ He licked his lips. He tapped the window separating the front of the car from the back, and called out to his driver, "Follow that woman."

"Yes, sir."

Elias leaned back in his seat, watching the woman from behind the tinted glass. _She certainly doesn't look bitter or sour…Perhaps Kostan just didn't want to share…I don't blame him, she looks delectable… _

Elias was stuck in L.A. until conclave was over. _Might as well have a little fun while I'm here…_

* * *

Coraline was bored out of existence. Malcolm had brought her with him to a party—and not a very fun one in her opinion. Too many humans, and not a single interesting one among the bunch. There wasn't even much to offer in terms of eye candy. _Why on earth did I allow Malcolm talk me into this?_ But she knew why. She couldn't risk his displeasure. And the party was reinforcing Mal's ego, which could only be good for her. She needed him confident.

Malcolm loved parties with many humans attending. He used them as a way to show-off in front of the mortals, allowing himself to feel superior to them and enjoying their jealousy of his position in society. Malcolm was the richest and oldest vampire in Boston, at 850 years old. Though the humans didn't know that, many could detect that Malcolm was not just another average person. Women wanted him (_God knows why,_ Coraline thought,) and men wanted to be him (_Well, there's no accounting for taste_).

When Josef had exiled her, Coraline had briefly returned to France to regroup. She had secluded herself at her chateau in the countryside for nearly a month—nursing her rage. At first her anger had only been directed towards Beth and Josef. After all, it was Beth who had exposed her manipulations, and Josef who had exiled her. But when news of Mick proposing to that woman reached her ears, her fury grew to include him as well.

She had returned to the states—to Boston and had systematically set herself to the task of discovering the most powerful vampire in the community. It didn't take long to find him, and it was even simpler to wrap him around her little finger. Malcolm had lived so long; he seemed to think that that would never change. He believed his power was so absolute that no one would dare try to double-cross or manipulate him. That was when Coraline had stepped in.

She remembered the night well.

_Coraline looked around the ballroom. 'There. That must be him.' The vampire who she assumed was Malcolm Andrews was lounging by the balcony doors, with a gaggle of women fawning over him. Though he seemed pleased by the attention, Coraline could tell that he was also bored with them. 'He should be. None of them hold a candle to me.' Coraline smiled._

_She sauntered across the ballroom drawing the admiring stares of every man she passed. As she approached Malcolm, she let her allure roll off ahead of her, announcing her presence. It worked. Malcolm instantly turned his smoldering eyes towards her._

_She smiled coyly at him, maintaining eye contact as she walked past him to the balcony. There was just a hint of a sway in her hips. At the doors she turned back to Malcolm, and tossed her hair over her shoulder, sending him a look that said plainly, 'Won't you join me?' She stepped out into the cool Boston night._

_She felt his presence behind her. She smirked to herself in the dark. It had only been too easy. She turned to face him._

_He was eying her body appreciatively. "Where did a sweet treat like you come from?"_

"_It doesn't matter."_

_Malcolm's eyes widened at her refusal to answer his question. Coraline knew she had played her cards correctly…her defiance excited him._

"_What's your name?" Malcolm brushed his hand along her cheek._

"_Coraline."_

"_Coraline…" he murmured. "Such a lovely name. Tell me, Coraline, are you always so rude to your elders?"_

_Coraline batted her eyes. "What's life without a little excitement?"_

"_Indeed." Malcolm's eyes bored into her. "My sweet, is the rest of your body which is hidden by that dress as gorgeous as what I can see now?"_

_She had him. "Why don't you find out?"_

That had been months ago. Coraline had taken up permanent residence at Malcolm's home. He lived in extreme luxury—nothing was too good for him. Coraline had to admit she was impressed by his lifestyle, if not the man himself. She had swiftly set to work to make him dependent on her and to wait for an opportunity for revenge to present itself.

And now one had. Not in the way she had expected, but it was no less an opportunity. Coraline had been to conclave only once before, but once was enough to grasp how vampires rose to power on the Council. Malcolm was old, he was strong, and he was powerful. Most importantly, he was dense. He allowed himself to be manipulated by her. Coraline would work to get him on the Council, and then…then she would have power…

It was time to start planting the seeds in his head. She crossed the room to him and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm.

Malcolm glanced at her, "Bored, my sweet?"

"These parties are beneath us."

Malcolm chuckled. "Perhaps. What would you have us do instead?"

Coraline answered, "Almost anything would be better than this dull company. I'd rather be on our way to New York early, than to stay here another minute."

"You should have said something sooner my love."

It was enough of an opening…Coraline took it. "I didn't want to upset you. I know you like these gatherings more than I. Mal, have you ever thought about why you enjoy yourself at these parties so much?"

Malcolm seemed puzzled by her question. "Not really."

"Well, I have…and I think I know why. It is because you enjoy what the mortals give you—respect, fear, envy. As well they should. "

Malcolm looked extremely satisfied with her words. "You may be correct my sweet."

"But Mal, look around the room. All the humans admire you, but there are other vampires here who rival you…" Malcolm's hand tightened painfully on her arm. Coraline continued, "You shouldn't be wasting your time with the mortals. You should force those other vampires to respect and fear you. You should strive to achieve the kind of power only someone like you deserves. "

Malcolm was listening, "And what kind of power would that be, Coraline?"

"The power of the Council."

* * *

After another busy night of donating blood, a knock on his study door brought Josef's head up from securing his files in his desk. "Come in," he called.

The door opened to reveal the Cleaner. She was dressed in her usual black leather; her long, blond hair was braided back from her face. She strolled into the room.

Josef smiled. "Adalia, what brings you here?"

"I heard you are leaving for New York and came to offer you a ride to your jet."

Josef was touched. It pleased him to see Adalia before he left. She was as a sister to him. "I was just going to have my driver bring the limo, but if you'd like to drop me off that would be fine."

"Good." Though her facial expression hadn't changed, Josef knew the Cleaner was glad. She asked, "When do you want to leave?"

"In a few minutes. I need to finish with these files. Go find my driver and tell him to move my bags to your car."

The Cleaner nodded and swept out of the office. Josef neatly stacked the rest of the files and placed them in his desk drawer. He removed a few books from the bookshelf, to reveal a safe, and spun the combination to open it. He took the key to the drawer from the safe, and locked the files, and then replaced the key in the safe. He was placing the last book back on the shelf when Adalia returned.

"Your luggage has been moved."

Josef nodded. "Then let's go. I've got a plane to catch."

He left his house. The Cleaner's black Cadillac was parked in his drive. He settled into the passenger seat, as she slid in behind the wheel.

They drove in companionable silence for a while. They were old friends and didn't always feel the need to speak to each other. Being in each other's company was often enough.

But eventually the Cleaner broke the quiet. "You seem tired, Josef. Are you all right?"

Josef winced. He was tired. He hadn't slept well at all after his dream yesterday—in fact, he hadn't been sleeping well ever since the dreams had started. That combined with all the blood he had donated lately and his weariness was beginning to show.

"Is it that obvious?"

Adalia glanced at him. "No. But I know you, Josef. Is something bothering you?"

Josef thought about confiding in her, but then decided against it. It wasn't that he didn't trust Adalia, it was just, he felt uncomfortable talking about his dreams with her. She was such a serious person, Josef wasn't sure if she would understand. So he answered, "No, nothing's bothering me. I've just been busy arranging to be away from work, and haven't been sleeping well, is all."

He could tell the Cleaner didn't believe him, but she didn't press the matter sensing that Josef wasn't going to discuss it.

They pulled up to the airport, and one of Josef's jet crew hurried out to take his bags from the Cadillac's trunk.

Josef placed a hand on the door handle, preparing to exit from the car. He turned to the Cleaner. "It was good to see you, Adalia."

She gave the barest of smiles. "Likewise. Enjoy the ascension fights."

Josef nodded and opened the car door. He was about to step out, when Adalia's voice called him back.

"And Josef? Don't forget to watch your back."

"I never do." And with that he swept from the car, heading off to his private jet, to New York and to conclave.

_Finis_


	5. Bereft

**Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Moonlight.**

Thank you to all my readers! Your comments are greatly appreciated. My sincere gratitude. I am so pleased that you are liking this story.

Enjoy! **: )**

_Bereft_

Elias Black was annoyed.

He had followed the freshie until she had entered a large, white apartment complex. Apparently, it was her place of residence, because after waiting outside for a good portion of the remainder of the afternoon, the woman hadn't emerged again.

Elias had examined the building with interest. He approved of the woman's choice of lifestyle. Later that evening, he had returned to the building and had snooped around a bit more. He couldn't be sure which of the many human scents the woman's was, but no matter. He would track her down other ways.

His next order of business had been to get in touch with the agencies. He had started with the largest and most reputable. Describing the woman, he had asked for her name, and employment history. To his disappointment, the agency had apologized, and informed him that the freshie in question must work for one of their competitors.

But upon subsequent inquiries with other agencies, Elias had grown more and more frustrated as agency after agency regretted to inform him the no such freshie was employed with them. _Kostan must have found her through an exclusive provider._

But even though Elias was annoyed, he was also determined. _A challenge…_ Black liked challenges. He needed something to entertain himself until the fulfillment of his duties. As messenger from the Council, it would fall on Elias to announce to the L.A. community the results of conclave. Elias was free to do as he pleased while he waited to hear from his superiors, and he found this woman an immensely suitable diversion.

* * *

At 301 Waverly Place, Paulina Hendee was tidying. Mr. Kostan would be arriving soon, and Paula wanted the house shining. At least then the place wouldn't look as dreary as he certainly must feel.

Paula acted as Miss Whitley's main caretaker, and as head housekeeper for Mr. Kostan. She had worked for him, and kept his secret for the past 48 years. Mr. Kostan was a good employer and the position catered to Paula's mothering instincts.

She had found the job by answering an advertisement back in 1960. _Seeking year-round, live-in caregiver and nurse. Salary negotiable._ There had been a number listed to call. Though still very young, Paula was an experienced nurse, and was already growing weary of the size and chaos of a metropolitan hospital. The idea of moving to a quiet, private home appealed to her. So she had called the number, setting up an appointment to meet with the Mr. Fitzgerald who had placed the ad, at the place of residence.

When she arrived for her interview with Mr. Fitzgerald, he had not been what she was expecting. For one thing, she had thought the man had been seeking care for himself in his old age. This was certainly not the case. Mr. Fitzgerald couldn't be any older than 25 or 26. He was young, with soulful brown eyes, and blond hair. There was something heartbroken in his mannerisms that Paula detected instantly.

She soon discovered the reason for that heartbreak. Mr. Fitzgerald had welcomed her to his home, a small townhouse—but clean and well-kept—had thanked her for coming, and then proceeded to tell her that she would be caring for a coma patient. The idea of caring for someone in a coma hadn't exactly appealed to Paula at first. She liked being able to talk with her patients, getting to know them. But something about the young man's being intrigued her and so she agreed to see Miss Whitley.

The moment she laid eyes on the beautiful young woman lying so carefully tucked into the bed, Paula knew she would take the job. The reality of the situation swept over her. Fitzgerald wasn't looking for someone to look after his ailing grandmother or mother. He was looking for someone to keep the love of his life safe, clean, and healthy. Paula had stared into the face of the young lady. Her long lashes rested against her pale skin. IV lines were attached to both her arms. Fresh flowers sat in a delicate glass vase next to the bedside. Paula had felt tears in her eyes. _Why, she might be the same age I am…_

After he had introduced Paula to Sarah, Fitzgerald had led her down the hallway to a small sitting room. After declining his offer of water, Paula expressed her continued interest in working for him.

He had hesitated briefly, and she had had the sense that he was warring with himself over some decision. Finally he had said, "Miss Hendee, there is something else you must know if you are to work for me…"

What had followed had rocked Paula's world and beliefs to their very core. _Vampires are real!?_ Mr. Fitzgerald had patiently sat with her for over three hours, answering her every question, and fully explaining what taking care of a vampire in death sleep would entail. Paula had been shocked to learn his actual age. _361! Oh lord…_

Over the question-answer session the entire tragic story had come out, in bits and pieces, from her future employer. How he had met Sarah at Grand Central Station and had been instantly captivated by her. How against his better judgment he allowed to himself to care for, and eventually love her. How she had discovered his true nature, and how desperately she had pleaded for him to turn her. And then, how she had never woken from the death sleep and for five long, heartbreaking years he had tended to her.

He was at the end of his endurance. New York was suffocating him. He couldn't go anywhere without being reminded of Sarah. He needed to leave the city. Would Paula keep his secret and watch over his love?

Now, 48 years later, Paula had long ago settled into a comfortable routine. Caring for Sarah was not especially difficult. Paula would often sit in her bedroom and read to her, or play music, or simply talk to Sarah about the world and the ways in which it was changing. Over time, as Paula aged, Fitzgerald, (who now went by Josef Kostan) hired another caregiver to drop by, in and out throughout the week, to assist Paula. As the years passed, the truth of Josef's revelation to her quickly became apparent. Neither he, nor Sarah had aged a day since she met them.

Mr. Kostan would return every now and then to visit his love. He was busy forging a new life for himself out in Los Angeles. Every once in a while Paula would catch his company's name in the news and would smile to herself.

Mr. Kostan had called her around two weeks ago, informing her that he would be arriving in New York on the afternoon of the 23rd, and would be staying through the 24th. So Paula had set about preparing the townhouse for his arrival.

The house was always kept neat and ordered. But perhaps here a picture hung a little crookedly—Paula straightened it. Perhaps here was a little dust on the mantle—Paula wiped it off. She aired out the rugs, and washed the curtains. Last night she had given Sarah a sponge bath, and had washed her lovely auburn hair until it positively shimmered. She had gone upstairs to Josef's bedroom, and had cleaned the cobwebs from the ceiling, and had wiped the dust from his picture frames. She put clean towels in the bathroom.

She was arranging fresh flowers in the vase next to Sarah's bed, when she heard the light knock on the door. Josef was here. She bustled out of Sarah's room and down the hall to where she could see her employer through the glass doorway standing on the front landing.

_He looks tired. Poor thing._ She opened the door and welcomed him home.

* * *

Josef stepped inside the familiar entryway of Waverly Place. The house smelled fresh, and Josef caught the scent of chrysanthemums wafting down the hall from Sarah's bedroom. _Bless you, Paula._ To his recently stressed and troubled soul, entering the home was as stepping into an oasis of calm and peace. Josef felt his shoulders ease as the tension he had been carrying around for the past three weeks relaxed slightly.

"Good day, Mr. Kostan. Did you have a nice flight?" Paula took his coat from him and hung it in the front closet.

"Good afternoon, Paula. Traveling went well enough, I suppose. How is Sarah?" As Josef spoke, he walked down the hall to Sarah's room, Paula following behind him.

"Miss Whitley is stable, sir. These past few weeks she's been giving me little hiccups but there's nothing to worry about."

Josef turned around to look at her, "What do you mean, hiccups?"

"Her heart rate has been jumping briefly. It's only happened a few times. I've seen this before in coma patients and didn't think it significant, so I didn't tell you."

Josef's own heart was thundering away. He kept his voice under careful control as he asked, "When did these periods of elevated heart rate occur?"

"They've all happened around midday, sir."

Josef turned back to Sarah, hiding his shock from Paula. He gazed at his love. _Midday…the dreams…is it you?_ Emotion and a desperate hope surged through him. _Sarah…_ It _was_ her. The presence in the dreams…the familiar spirit…_How could I have not known? How could I have not recognized her?_ Tears welled in his eyes, and he blinked them back. He wasn't going to cry in front of Paula.

Paula had an uncanny sixth sense though. "Mr. Kostan? Are you all right?"

_People seem to be asking me that lately. Am I all right? I don't know…I thought I was, but now I'm not so sure._ He answered the nurse, "I'm fine, Paula. It was a long flight, and the sun is a little too bright today for my tastes."

"Your freezer is ready for you sir, whenever you wish it."

"Thank you. My man should be arriving soon with my bags. Would you see to them? I'd like some time alone with Sarah."

"Certainly. Shall I bring you some blood?"

"Please."

Paula nodded, and left the room. Josef could hear her moving about in the kitchen. He stepped further into the room, sliding off his suit jacket and draping it over the back of a cushioned chair. He crossed to the machines and studied the old readouts. It was as Paula had said. Four times over the past three weeks, Sarah's pulse had spiked, right around midday. _Four dreams, four jumps. Sarah, my darling._

Paula slipped back into the room, and set a tall glass of blood on a little table, and then left again, leaving Josef with the privacy he had asked for.

Josef set the old readouts aside, and picked up the glass, inhaling. O positive. He downed the glass. The blood tasted wonderful, and eased his hunger. He turned back to Sarah.

Moving to her on the bed, he kicked off his shoes, and pulled her blankets back. She was dressed in a simple gown—but then again Sarah had never been one for false pretenses. She never did things for show…hers was an elegant, classy beauty. A wise and intelligent soul in a young body. Josef carefully crawled onto the bed, avoiding the IV lines, and pulled Sarah into his lap, cradling her head against his shoulder.

He returned the covers to their original position, and then leaned back into the pillows, tenderly settling Sarah against him. His arms encircled her body, and he lightly ran a hand across her soft, pale skin, stroking her hair back from her peaceful face.

Unbidden, the memory of his heart shattering rose in his mind.

_"Please! Please, sweetheart!" His voice was thick with desperation. His hands shook with fear and dread froze his heart. 'She should have woken by now! Too long! Too long!' Tears spilled from his eyes to splash against his love's still face._

_How could this be happening? It wasn't happening, it wasn't! Sarah was going to open her eyes any second now. She was. She would. She __**must**__. There could be no other outcome. The idea of returning to his life without Sarah at his side was intolerable, unbearable. There could be no returning to the man he was before Sarah, she was the entire point for his existence, the sun of his universe—she was every good thing in the world, and every good thing in him. She had captivated his very soul, and there was no going back. How could he possibly return to dark and troubled waters when he had walked along the calm and quiet waves? How could he be satisfied with rotten fruit when he had tasted it fresh from the green vine? How could he endure loneliness when he had basked in the companionship of true love? No, there could be no homecoming without Sarah._

"_Sarah," he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. "Please don't leave me."_

_The night had started innocent enough. Sarah was giddy with excitement at the prospect of her hope's fulfillment. He was only a little nervous. He had turned many throughout his long years. He was confident in himself._

_He took Sarah to one of their favorite restaurants. How many times had he brought her here, where they had discussed a whole range of topics—History, politics, business, emotion, war, art, literature. Sarah was quick-witted and a sound debater. She had spunk, and wasn't at all afraid to voice a disagreeing opinion. Josef loved that. It was incredibly refreshing to hear an honest opinion for once._

_After her last meal, they had strolled through Central Park, Sarah's hand resting comfortably in the crook of Josef's arm, where it belonged. They were bathed in silver moonlight. Sarah had sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder, staring up at the heavenly body. "Soon I will see the moon as you do, Charles."_

"_You will see everything as I do, and make me the most joyous vampire in existence."_

"_I certainly shall." Sarah's smile lit up her face. She turned her green eyes up to Josef's and said, "Take me home, Charles. Make love to me." _

_They turned their footsteps towards the new townhouse he had purchased, just for them. It would witness the beginning of their new life together. It was the only place he thought of as home._

_By the time they reached the front steps, their passion had reached a crescendo. He had swept her into his arms and carried her inside as she shrieked with laughter, and pounded at him with her fists. "Charles! Put me down this instant!"_

_He had only flashed his eyes and fangs at her. "Never." _

_They had spilled onto the bed, need and intensity making him clumsy. He struggled with his shirt, his fingers fumbling with the buttons, until Sarah reached forward, and tore it off. "There," she said. The vampire within him roared its approval and he moved on top of her._

_She lay, naked and glorious beneath him, her cheeks flushed and her body quivering. He stared into the depths of her green eyes and saw something which he had long ago lost—hope. When she cried out his name, he had never heard anything so wonderful. And when he plunged his fangs into her throat, sending both of them into spiraling orgasms, he found himself once more. Her soul melted into his, and they danced together through infinity, each complimenting the other in all ways and purposes. Their love reverberated through him, and he remembered his humanity. He drew from the endless symphony of his feelings, and poured the music of his heart back to her, filling her with his emotion as she filled him, until they both overflowed._

_He swallowed down her blood, savoring its warmth. It would be the last time. Her eyes blinked and grew heavy, as she lay underneath him, one hand draped around his neck. "Charles…" she smiled at him. Her last smile._

_He listened as the soothing rhythm of her heart began to flutter. It was time. He withdrew from her, pulling back to bite down hard over the artery in his wrist. His own blood welled up, mingling with hers on the sheets. He held his arm to her mouth and she drank from him._

_Her heart was struggling to beat. Josef leaned over her, helping her to lie back against the pillows. He stroked her hair from her face, and caressed her cheek. "I love you, Sarah."_

_She breathed her final words, "Not as much as I love you." Her eyes slid shut and her heart ceased._

_The longest thirty seconds of his life followed as he waited for her heart to start again. Softly it drummed out its new eternal cadence, and relief flooded through him. He had done it! He rose from the rumpled sheets, and retrieved a washcloth from the bathroom. He returned to his love and washed the blood from her body, and then laid her out on the sofa as he stripped the sheets and pillows and replaced them with clean ones._

_When the bed was ready he returned Sarah to it, stretching out next to her, watching the small rise and fall of her chest as he waited for her to wake._

_And waited…_

_And waited…_

_The first fingers of fear traced his skin. Was it taking too long? Shouldn't she have woken by now? He murmured reassurances to himself. He was just experiencing post-turning jitters._

_But as another two hours passed and Sarah continued to show no signs of stirring, he began to worry in earnest. 'Something is wrong. This isn't right. She should have opened her eyes by now.' Josef leaned in, gazing anxiously at his love's face. "Sarah?" he whispered. "Come on, doll. Open your eyes."_

_There was no response except for the silence of the room._

_More time passed. Josef tried everything. He yelled, shouted, begged, cried. He reopened his artery and fed her again. He slapped her across the face, desperate for a response. Nothing._

_He panicked. 'No! Sarah! Don't do this!' He pulled her into his arms and sat on the edge of the bed, rocking her still form and burying his face in her hair as racking sobs tore through his chest. His heart was shattering, his life crumbling around him. No agony he had ever endured in his existence compared to this._

"_Sarah!" Grief flooded through him—a tidal wave of devastation and heartache. 'I lost her! No!' "Come back, sweetheart. Come back!" His voice cracked. In that moment, he despised himself more than anyone or anything on the planet._

_Eternity stretched before him, a cruel mockery, bereft of his love, his reason for going on. He clung to Sarah, terrified and heartsick._

"_Don't leave me alone…"_

Josef shook off the recollections as a few tears spilled down his face. This was his darkest memory. He held Sarah tight in his arms, feeling her back against his chest as he breathed raggedly.

53 years ago, as the morning sun had rose in the sky, painting it red, he had turned his bloodshot eyes to the fireball and had sworn an oath to never turn another living soul ever again.

He then had proceeded to disappear. He had severed all contact with all of his friends and acquaintances. He rarely left the townhouse, preferring to remain hidden away inside with his grief, and his sleeping beauty. When he finally emerged five years later, he was unrecognizable as the vampire he once was. He kept everyone at arm's length, never allowing the walls around his heart to weaken. He fled New York, moving as far away as possible from the city and reminders of what he had lost.

He threw himself headlong into a playboy lifestyle—surrounding himself with beautiful women, using them, and then throwing them aside when he was finished. He adopted an arrogant personality to keep others at a distance, and might have continued down this path of self-destruction if not for Coraline introducing him to her latest toy. A washed out, newly turned, most pathetic vampire Josef had ever laid eyes on, named Mick.

It was hate at first sight. Josef couldn't stand Mick's ungrateful attitude. What in the hell had Coraline been thinking? This man wasn't cut out to be a vampire. In return, Mick thought Josef the most big-headed prick he had ever met. Josef didn't give a rat's ass about what Mick thought of him. He certainly didn't need the young vampire's approval.

Things had gone on that way for a decade or so—when in one evening the nature of their relationship changed in an instant. Mick had saved Josef's life, and in doing so caught a glimpse of the elder vampire's true soul, and Josef realized that Mick might not make such a bad vampire after all. Hatred transformed to friendship, which eventually grew to brotherhood. Mick was the first person Josef allowed in after Sarah—finally trusting his friend enough to tell him about her, knowing that Mick would be a worthy recipient of the carefully guarded memories.

Josef thought of Mick as he lay with Sarah. He thought she would have liked his friend. He knew that Sarah would have adored Beth. He smiled at the mental image of the two women together, getting into trouble.

He turned his attention to pondering over the dreams—Sarah reaching out for him, through their bond. What did it mean? Was it a sign? Was she waking? After 53 long and lonely years was she finally returning to him?

The mid-afternoon sun peeked around the edge of the curtains, but the room, for the most part, was dark. It was cool and quiet, the hum of the machines soothing. His exhaustion crept up on him, as he took balm in the presence of his soul mate. His tension left his body, and he nodded off, slipping into a blessedly dreamless sleep, his love in his arms, and true hope in his heart for the first time in many, many years.

* * *

Charles was here! The agony fire of the darkness and separation vanished as his soothing presence enveloped her, easing all burns. She danced with him through the netherworld, her joy knowing no boundaries. Happiness flooded her spirit and hope swept through her—a fresh spring wind.

She didn't know how long she had with her love. She soaked in strength from his presence, renewing her determination to leave the netherworld behind her and return to him fully. If she could only throw off the suffocating void! How she longed to see Charles again.

She _would_ see him again.

Finis

* * *

I humbly grovel at my readers' feet for reviews. **: )**


	6. Politics

**Disclaimer:** **Alas, I don't** **own** **Moonlight**.

Hello my beloved readers! I apologize for the wait for this chapter, but inspiration for my own original novel struck and I had to take advantage. I wrote four new chapters and restructured the opening of the story. **: )** I'm really pleased with it. Thanks for being patient!

Many, many thanks to those who review. *hugs*

Forgive typos if you would.

Enjoy!

_Politics_

Beth suppressed a yawn at work. She had stayed up late last night…she should've known better than to tag along with Mick on his stakeout. Though last night had been fun, Beth now found herself wishing she had just gone to bed at a reasonable hour. Her back was a little sore from sitting in Mick's Mercedes for so long.

She was editing through an interview, pulling quotes, thinking she might go for a coffee, when Maureen stopped by. "Beth, I've got an assignment for you."

Beth grinned. An assignment usually worked just as well as coffee. "What is it this time, Mo? Murder? Crime?"

"Awards dinner. "

Beth's face fell. _A dinner? So boring…_

Maureen continued, "It's tonight at five o'clock. Rumor has it some big names are going to be there. I've secured you two invitations—take a date, but remember this is work." Mo dropped two envelopes on Beth's desk. "Don't forget these. You need them to get in."

"All right." The dinner wouldn't be _too_ unbearable if she brought Mick with her, Beth supposed. As Maureen headed off to her office, Beth opened the invitations. _Who knows? Maybe something scandalous will happen…_ A reporter could always hope.

* * *

The sound of the television in the kitchen roused him. Josef opened his eyes. The sun had set—it was evening. He pulled out his pocket watch and glanced at it. 8:00pm to be precise. He had slept the afternoon away with Sarah.

He was a little warm. He carefully slid out from underneath Sarah, laying her back on the soft mattress, tucking the covers in around her. He rose to his full height and stretched. His catnap had been divine—he had rested peacefully, no dreams for a pleasant change. He placed a kiss to Sarah's forehead, and left her room, heading upstairs for a cold shower to ease his body temperature.

* * *

Beth straightened the shoulders of Mick's jacket, and brushed off some lint. "There," she said. "You look perfect." She admired Mick's handsome form in the mirror. He was decked to the nines, his dark hair combed back, his dress shoes polished until they shone. His ring gleamed on his finger. He turned to Beth.

"And you look stunning." He eyed Beth appreciatively.

Beth was dressed in a floor length, deep blue, evening gown. Thin straps held the dress in place, with a plunging backline. She wore a diamond bracelet, and had put in a pair of small diamond earrings—jewelry Mick had given her for their one-year anniversary. Her long blond hair was gracefully pulled from her face, flowing down the back of her neck and held in place by a small, golden clip. She smiled at Mick, making her vision of beauty complete.

Beth was, by now, looking a little forward to the dinner. She had left work a bit early in order to get ready. Mick had been excited to spend the evening with her. It promised to be a wonderful night.

As they walked across the garage to where Mick's car was parked, Mick's eyes narrowed and he remarked, "That car across the street…I swear I've seen it there before these past few days."

"Which car?" Beth asked, turning her head to look.

"That rust colored one. I could swear it was sitting in that exact same spot yesterday."

"Maybe it hasn't been moved since yesterday, silly," Beth teased. "Or maybe someone new has recently moved into the building."

"Yeah, maybe." Mick opened the car door for her, shutting it once she was inside. He eyed the red car. Its windows were tinted; Mick couldn't tell if anyone was inside. _Listen to yourself—you're starting to sound like Josef, Mr. Paranoia. Beth is right, you're being silly_. Mick dropped the thoughts of the car, and slid in behind the wheel.

He and Beth pulled out of the parking garage, neither of them giving a second look to the red car across the street.

* * *

Elias growled to himself. The woman was with someone! And a vampire someone at that. It was the young vampire that had been seated on the sofa in Kostan's office. He had gotten to the freshie first. He was pissed at this development.

While it would be easy enough to take the woman from the younger vampire, Black had no wish for a confrontation. It wasn't his style. He had briefly considered dropping his attention, but tonight when the woman had emerged from the elevator in that gown…Elias knew he _must_ have her. He had never seen anything look so ravishing. He could only imagine how heavenly she tasted. He decided to wait and see if he could snatch the woman when the young vampire wasn't around. _He can't be with her all the time…_

He had seen the younger vampire eying his car. He would have to be more careful. Elias started the car and drove off. He would be back tomorrow.

* * *

In the kitchen at Waverly Place, Paula turned her attention from the local news at the sound of a door opening and footsteps on the stairs. It seemed Mr. Kostan had emerged from Sarah's bedroom at last. He had been shut inside it all afternoon and hadn't responded to Paula's light knocking on the door to see if he needed anything, so she had left him alone. She listened as the shower ran, sipping her decaf, watching the television as the news anchors bantered back and forth.

As she finished her coffee, Josef entered the kitchen. "Good evening, Paula." His hair was still wet from his shower, and he had changed into fresh clothes. Paula thought he seemed less tired from when he had arrived. _Good_.

Josef wrinkled his nose at the lingering smell of coffee, and crossed to the hidden compartment, pulling out a bottle of blood. He poured some into a glass and went and sat at the table, while he looked over the day's copy of _The Wall Street Journal_. Paula turned off the news, rose, and moved to the sink to rinse out her mug.

Once she was done, Josef set the paper aside, and beckoned her over. "Come have a seat for a moment, Ms. Hendee."

"Yes, Mr. Kostan?" Paula had a feeling Josef was going to explain his impromptu visit to her. On the phone, he had mentioned that he would be needing to discuss some things with her once he arrived in New York. Paula was a little worried he was letting her go. She clasped her hands, crossed to the table, and pulled out a chair, sitting opposite her employer.

Josef eyed her, "Why are you nervous, Paula?"

"You're not here to fire me, are you?"

Josef's eyes grew warm, and smiled at the edges, betraying his fondness for her. "No. Nothing like that. I couldn't ask for a better nurse for Sarah. This isn't about your position."

Paulina felt a huge worry lift from her. "Thank you, sir."

Josef waved his hand dismissively and plunged right to the heart of the matter. "Paula, what I have to discuss involves vampire affairs."

Paula's breath caught a little as it did every time she heard the word 'vampire.' "Oh?" she said.

"Yes. I don't remember if I ever explained to you the way vampires govern themselves?" he quirked a brow at her.

"No, I don't believe you ever did, sir." Paula was intensely curious.

Josef settled back in his chair, took another swallow of blood from his glass, and said, "I thought not. Vampires are governed by Councils, Paula. The North American Council, which includes vampires in Canada and Mexico. And then the South American, European and Asian Councils—which includes Australia."

"What about Africa?" Paula asked.

"Africa is trapped in clan wars. Many Councils have rose and fell in Africa over the past centuries. Nothing's lasted."

Paula absorbed the information as Josef continued, "The North American Council is located here in New York."

Surprise jolted through her, and a little fear. Josef sensed it. "Don't be afraid," he said. "You've lived here safely for your entire life, that's not going to change with this knowledge."

Paula's cheeks flushed a little. "I just would have thought your governing body would be located in D.C."

Josef smirked and shook his head. "No. D.C. is filled with human history, appropriate for the human government. And New York is filled with vampire history, appropriate for the vampire ruling body. Vampires on the Council may rule as long as they desire. Some have stepped down over the centuries, but most only leave power through death. Either killed by an enemy or executed for treasonous dealings, and very rarely, through accidents."

Paula nodded and Josef continued his explanation. "Such an accident has occurred recently. Right now the Council is short one member. When this happens, the Council randomly selects large cities from across their rule and calls the oldest of the communities to New York for conclave. From these elders, a new Council member is selected. The remaining vampires summoned, act as witnesses to the events of conclave. Do you understand?"

"I believe so. This is why you are here?"

"Yes. On the 25th I will be checking into a Council-run hotel for conclave. This is what is important for you to know, Paula." Josef leaned forward, "Once conclave begins, strict rules of no communication are enforced. No vampire is allowed any contact with the outside world until the new member is selected. There is no telling how long conclave will last. It depends upon the number of vampires vying for the open seat." A business card flashed in his hand, and Josef handed it over to Paula. "If there is an emergency of any sort, call this number."

Paula looked at the name on the card. "Mick St. John, Private Investigations? Is he a vampire?"

Josef nodded. "Yes. He's also a close friend. I trust him with my life. You can trust him too."

Paula slipped the card into her apron pocket, as Josef drained the last of the blood from his glass. He rose from the table. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back much later tonight and will stay here through tomorrow evening. A shipment of my blood will be arriving sometime tomorrow. A month's supply. I can't imagine conclave lasting that long, so it should be plenty to see Sarah through."

"I'll make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Thank you, Paula." Josef exited the kitchen, leaving Paula to sit and think over everything he had said to her. _Vampire government…goodness_. After a few minutes she stood, pushing her chair in, and went down the hall to check Sarah's vitals for the night.

* * *

_Am I good? Oh yes…_Coraline couldn't be more pleased. She had Malcolm right where she wanted him—seriously considering entering the ascension fights. Last night, after they left the party, she had woven an elaborate vision of the prestige and power Malcolm would have as a member of the Council. She had downplayed the risk, instead playing to Mal's ego, praising his strength, infusing him with the belief that he was powerful enough to triumph.

Malcolm had seemed skeptical at first. "There's no guarantee that I'll come out on top," he said. "Why should I risk my neck? I have power enough in Boston."

Coraline had pulled him in close to her, placing light kisses on his jaw, as she murmured, "I have a way to reduce the risk…to make sure you emerge victorious. Boston is not good enough for you."

Malcolm's shoved her back at arm's length and looked her in her eyes. "What are you talking about? How can you ensure a victory?"

Coraline smiled sweetly. "Why, it's very simple. You cheat, Malcolm. You cheat." She stepped back into his embrace, purring softly. Malcolm was silent, still. _Wait for it…_

"And how do I do that, you minx?" Malcolm's voice now held a note of interest that hadn't been there before.

Coraline answered, "I'll show you." _Another step closer to my own victory…_

* * *

Josef walked slowly through Central Park, trying not to think of all the times he and Sarah had strolled together down its winding paths under the stars.

The small lake glistened in the moonlight, and Josef could hear the gentle washing of small waves lapping over and over against the shore. _"Soon I will see the moon as you do, Charles."_

Josef left the path, meandering down to the lake's edge. He bent over and scooped up a few rocks, and then skipped them one by one across the water's surface. _"You will see everything as I do, and make me the most joyous vampire in existence."_

"_Take me home, Charles. Make love to me."_

Josef closed his eyes, wishing for the echoes of the past to leave him alone. He had come here seeking peace. He opened his eyes, and hurled the last rock at the lake. With his strength behind the throw, it flew far out over the water, landing with a loud splash.

Josef shoved his hands in his suit pockets and stood at the shore, a lonely, evening shadow. He thought about the day after tomorrow. He would be in this exact same spot, except on the 25th, he would be deep underground, in the arena.

He wondered which member of the Council had died, and how. The Council would tell them all at the opening of conclave, but Josef had never been a very patient man. He hadn't been to conclave for a long time. The last one he had attended had been in Europe, in Rome.

It was getting late, and he was growing hungry. He turned away from the lake, making his way out of Central Park, and heading for a popular vampire club. _Time for a snack_.

* * *

The cursor blinked at the end of the name on the screen. _Beth Turner_.

Elias liked it. Beth—the name was simple but lovely, soft on the tongue. He found her last name deliciously ironic considering her job as a freshie.

He had returned to his hotel, and accessed Buzzwire's website. He had followed the woman enough to know that she worked there as a reporter. It had been easy to find a short profile page on her among the other correspondents.

_Beth Turner, 29._

_Beth Turner is one of Buzzwire's fastest rising stars. As this media's go-to crime reporter, Ms. Turner has covered many of L.A.'s most shocking and gruesome murders, often getting the scoop before many major news networks._

_When not reporting she spends time at her home, here in the Los Angeles area._

Black had printed out a copy of the blurb for himself—to read whenever he wished. He smiled. Only the young male vampire stood between him and his Beth, and he was confident that wouldn't be a problem.

"I'm coming for you, my sweet Beth."

* * *

Coraline led Malcolm upstairs to a sitting room at their home. She guided him to a chair, and pushed him back into it. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

"This has better be a plausible idea, Coraline. I still don't believe it's possible to cheat. The wooden stakes are under constant guard, no other weapons are allowed, and the fighters are inspected before entering the arena. Cheating's impossible."

Coraline smiled. "Oh, ye of little faith. I assure you, Mal, that what I have planned _is_ possible." She swept from the sitting room, moving quickly down the hall to the master bedroom. Stepping inside the closet, she shoved aside some boxes and removed a small, wooden case and key. She carried the case with her back to the sitting room, where Malcolm was pouring himself a drink.

He eyed the case, "What's in there?" he asked.

"The answer to victory." She unlocked the lid and raised it.

"_Nail polish?!_" Malcolm shouted, his face turning red with anger, thinking Coraline had made a fool of him. The inside of the case was lined with red felt, with different colored bottles of nail polish lying inside.

"Patience, Mal," Coraline said. She reached inside the case, and pressed the center of both sides slightly inwards. There was a small click, and she lifted the shelf out of the chest. Nestled in a hollow beneath where the nail polish had been, were five vials, and a syringe.

She had finally grabbed Malcolm's attention. He set his drink down, and moved to her side, lifting one of the vials from the case, examining it.

"What is this?"

"These are powerful drugs—tranquilizers. They'll knock out any vampire, and leave him weak for hours afterwards. I keep these with me, for defensive purposes." _Among other reasons…_

Malcolm eyed her, seeing her in a new light. "What other dangers do you keep hidden, my dear?"

"Just these." Coraline lowered the lid back down, and slid the wooden side off through the corner, revealing a flat tray in a hidden compartment. She pulled it out, displaying two, small wooden stakes.

Malcolm was impressed. "You know," he said, "This just might work."

Coraline touched his arm. "I know it will." She slid the stakes back inside the lid, and replaced the nail polish, shutting and locking the case. She turned her dark eyes towards her lover. "You _will_ be on the Council."

Malcolm's slowly spreading smile was her answer.

_Finis_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! **: )**


	7. Old Friends: part I

**Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Moonlight, nor Granny & Robert.**

**Special Thanks to moonjat54!!** The characters of Granny and Robert belong to her, and she has so kindly allowed me permission to play with them in this story. I would highly recommend her stories to anyone who is searching for a good read. They're all available on this site, and they are just wonderful. Thank you bunches, Moonjat!! **: )**

**A/N:** I am introducing new classic art pieces into this story. "The Swing" painted in 1776 by Jean-Honore Fragonard. If you know me and my stories at all, then you should be able to guess its fate… Mwaahahaha! *evil grin*

And the painting "The Vampire" which was originally titled "Love and Pain" painted by Edvard Munch, in 1893-94. (He did "The Scream.") This one is safe...unless I think of a way to destroy it. Mwahahaha! *Thunder, lightening, and all that jazz.*

**A/N2:** In case you don't know, Versailles is a French palace and is famed for it's over-the-top richness and luxury.

Many, many sincere thanks and hugs to my loyal readers and reviewers! You are all the best! **: )**

Please forgive any typos.

Enjoy!

_Old Friends, part I_

Josef tipped the bellboy five hundred. The child vampire bowed his head in gratitude, stepping out from the room into the ornate hallway. "I am at your disposal, sir."

"Thank you, but I don't need anything for now." Josef answered. The bellhop nodded and turned away, moving quickly down to the elevator at the end of the richly carpeted corridor. The hotel where Josef was staying (The Crown), was run by the Council and catered exclusively to vampires.

It was one of the most luxurious buildings Josef had ever set foot in, and that included Versailles. Upon entering the lobby earlier this morning, his ears had been graced with the gentle sound of falling water, his nose catching the scent of ferns and water lilies. A small waterfall fountain cascaded from an area of the balconied second floor, splashing into a small, golden mosaic pond located to the side of the lobby. White lilies drifted around the small pool's edge. Ferns and other beautiful flowers grew around the water.

A large, glass chandelier lighted the lobby. Josef suspected the glass had been hand blown, and probably shipped over to The Crown from the finest glass factories in Venice. Parts of the chandelier had been tinged with a bit of deep red, and frosted with gold. It hung high above the lobby—glass beads, and golden chains shimmering—its light slightly dimmed to give the entrance a quiet, calm atmosphere. Priceless artistic masterpieces hung on the walls, and classical sculptures were scattered throughout. Josef eyed the collection appreciatively.

His heels had clicked against a polished, dark hardwood floor as he made his way to the registration area. He had glanced around at the beautiful lobby with approval. Vampires attending conclave could chose which Council run hotel where they would like to stay, and The Crown had a reputation for being the best, and Josef never settled for less.

He had presented the letter Elias Black had given him to the blond-haired woman standing behind the desk. He didn't need to sense her to know that she was a vampire. Everyone who worked here was a servant of the Council. Josef spotted the Council's mark burned on the back of her left hand, as every servant had. The marks were branded with silver, so they would never heal.

The woman examined his letter, to make sure everything was in order, and then handed it back to him, saying, "Welcome to The Crown, Mr. Kostan. I hope your stay for the duration of conclave will be pleasant." She reached down below the black marble counter top, and pulled out a large, leather book and an old-fashioned key. "I ask that you sign-in here. You will be staying in suite 2932, on the fourteenth floor. As you should already have been informed, while in conclave, communication of any sort with the outside world is prohibited. Punishment for violation of this rule in any way is death by silver injection. I ask that you now please hand over any cell phones, or devices that would tempt you to break this rule."

Josef signed his name under a long list of vampires who had already checked-in before him. A couple of names he recognized. Then he reached into his suit's inner pockets, and pulled out his cell phone and blackberry, handing them over to the woman. "This is everything," he said.

"Thank you, sir." The woman opened a different book, wrote down Josef's name in it, and noted the cell phone and blackberry, along with the make and model, in a column next to his name. "These will be kept in one of our house safes until conclave is over."

"I understand. Thank you."

"Conclave will begin tomorrow evening, at midnight. You are to present yourself to the arena guards by 11:50pm and no later. Be sure to have your letter with you. The guards will need to see it before allowing you entrance." The woman drew the registry book back and shut it with a professional snap. "Until then you are free to entertain yourself as you wish, though you may not leave the hotel. We have a pool, spa, exercise rooms, and extensive gardens. There is the hotel restaurant and lounge, or the Council chambers and halls are open to you. We offer fresh blood, either on vein or bottled, of any variety you may wish. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask our staff."

Josef nodded.

The woman smiled at him, "Jess here will show you to your room. Again, welcome to The Crown."

Josef had thanked her once more, swiped the old-fashioned key from the desk counter, and followed Jess the bellhop out of the lobby to the gold-plated elevators at the end. The boy vampire carried Josef's luggage.

He asked Josef, "Is this your first time at The Crown?"

Josef saw no harm in answering. "Yes. I have a home in Manhattan where I usually stay when I visit."

"That's nice." The bellhop chatted respectfully with the elder vampire. Josef scented discreetly, trying to get a feel for the boy's age. He placed him between 150 and 200 years old. The vampiress behind the desk he had thought around 600.

The bellhop led him to his room, setting Josef's bags down briefly outside the door, and extending a hand towards Josef, "May I?"

Josef handed him the key, and Jess unlocked the suite, opening the door for Josef, and allowing him to step through first, before following with the suitcases.

The room was breathtaking. A bay window looked down into the hotel's lovely gardens. A plasma screen television hung on the wall above a large stone fireplace. The hardwood floor was covered with thick, forest-colored rugs, and an expensive sofa and two armchairs sat in the center of the living room.

A pale-green, glass vase sat on the center of a small coffee table, holding white calla lilies and long, emerald-green stems of grass. Josef could smell the pleasing aroma of lavender and rosemary coming from a small bowl of potpourri that was placed near the vase.

On the third wall of the living room, hung a Fragonard, depicting the famous scene of the lady on the swing in a lush garden. Josef crossed over to it, to examine the artwork more closely. "Is this the original?" he asked.

Jess glanced to the painting, "'The Swing?' Yes, it's the original. It was painted in 1776."

Josef had snorted and rolled his eyes. "I know when it was painted. I was alive then." Jess blushed scarlet, and Josef felt a little bad for embarrassing him. He stepped away from the masterpiece, "Impressive."

Jess nodded, and proceeded to show Josef the suite, obviously relieved to be moving on from the painting. He opened a door that led into a large bedroom. Unlike the living room, the bedroom had no windows. Jess flicked on the lights, and crossed to the nightstand next to the king-sized bed. Josef noted that the small bedside table was bolted to the floor.

The bellhop opened the little drawer in the table, and reached a finger inside to press against the underside of the tabletop. "This is how you access your freezer," he said as a hidden panel slid open across the inside wall of the room. The freezer room was cozy, containing a double-wide, clear-walled freezer, edged with gold trim. It looked very comfortable—as comfortable as one could get sleeping on a hard floor in sub-zero temperatures.

Jess had showed him where the switch to open and close the door from the inside of the freezer room was, and then led Josef out of the master bedroom. "We have a well-stocked bar in each room. Since the Council has forced you to come, drinks are on the house. Feel free to help yourself, both to any alcohol or freshies. The bathroom is through that door there…" Jess pointed, "And the cleaning service comes by this floor around 1:00am."

Josef found that he liked Jess. The vampire bellhop was helpful, polite and efficient. "Thank-you."

"Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?"

Josef had shook his head, "No, that will be all." It was then he had tipped the five hundred, and Jess left him to his room in peace.

Josef shut and bolted his door, and turned back to face his suite. He sighed. He was very tired. He crossed to the liquor cabinet and opened it, examining the alcoholic selection. There was brandy, whiskey, scotch, tequila (Josef hated tequila), and vodka. Josef pulled out a glass and the bottle of scotch and poured himself a drink, dropping in a few ice cubes for good measure.

He sank down on the sofa, resting his feet on the coffee table, as he sipped at the scotch on rocks. The alcohol was as slick as a goose, the smoothest scotch Josef had ever tasted. He guessed it to be at least 20 years old. He admired the Fragonard, he loved the painting. He had a duplicate of it back in Los Angeles. The dark greens of the trees and bushes of the scene complemented the forest and grey themed room. Josef allowed his mind to wander as he gazed at the painting.

He thought back to yesterday—the day and evening of the 24th.

_He returned from his walk around 5:00 in the morning—having spent most of his night at Fangs, a popular vampire club. He had partaken of some freshies…one he thought might have been on something, because he felt a little dizzy as he walked home. He found that he reminded himself of the black and white, classic Hollywood pictures, where the debonair hero of the movie would stumble along the street, a little disheveled and tipsy._

_He had let himself in at Waverly Place. Paula had gone to bed hours ago. Josef could hear her quiet, regular heartbeat coming from her bedroom upstairs. He pulled off his jacket, and hung it in the front closet, and then moved down the hallway to Sarah's room._

_Present as always was the quiet hum of the machines and monitors running in syncopated time with Sarah's pulse. Josef listened to her quiet breaths as he turned on a small lamp, filling the room with a warm glow. The light shimmered softly against his love's pale skin and auburn hair._

_Josef's heart ached in his chest as he looked upon her. So much time had passed. Her condition hadn't changed. Sarah continued down the lost path of her never-ending sleep, and unlike Alice, Sarah could not wake from her Wonderland. Josef was so heartsick. Guilt from the night of his failure consumed him, and he held back tears. Crying showed vulnerability, and he was not vulnerable. He hated feeling, hated caring…all it ever had brought him was disappointment and heartbreak._

_Dared he allow his crazy, foolish hope to grow now? Josef had never completely abandoned the belief that someday Sarah would return to him—that this punishment for his past sins would end. A tiny part of his soul clung to the thought that one day he would see Sarah's eyes again, that once more she would smile and laugh with him, and they would stroll together, fingers interlaced, hearts as one. The tiny hope was the only thing that forced him to go on, day after day, month after month…year after year._

_Were the jumps in her pulse an indication of a coming shift of the status quo? Were the dreams really her, or was he simply misreading the situation, desperate for any signs of waking? Josef knew that if he allowed his hopes to rise, and if they were not fulfilled, he would fall, and fall hard. Possibly to a point of no return, where he wouldn't be able to stand again. _

_He pulled up an armchair next to the bed, and sat down. He gently took Sarah's hand in his, running his thumb lightly over the back, marveling at the silkiness of her skin. Was that a echo of a smile on her lips? Josef just couldn't tell._

_He spoke to her, "I'm here, sweetheart. I never know if you're aware when I'm around or not… Sometimes I wish you are, other times, I pray that wherever you are, you're asleep and at peace." _

_Josef paused a moment, taking a deep breath and blinking back more tears. "I miss you," he whispered, "So much."_

_He squeezed her hand tight within his hold. "Please, doll, please come back. So much of the world has changed since you died, but I think you would like to explore it. You always were so brave…I never could frighten you away could I?" Josef cast his mind back to their courtship. "I remember how you confronted me with the truth about what I am, charging into the conversation full steam ahead, not once backing down. When I found out my vampirism didn't matter to you—that was the happiest day of my life." Now a tear did trickle from the corner of his eye._

"_Sarah, if you can hear me—I'll wait for you forever. Please, darling. My darling." Josef raised her hand to her lips, kissing at her fingertips. He placed her palm smooth against his cheek and held it there, closing his eyes. _

_After a second or two, he sniffled, and lowered her hand back down to the comforter. He leaned over her sleeping form, and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I love you," he said. Then he turned and left the room, heading upstairs to his freezer as the sun rose._

_The day of the 24__th__ he had dreamed again._

—_He sprinted down the hallway, fire, smoke and ash chasing him. He barely managed to stay one step ahead of the racing inferno. The walls stretched endlessly down the way, twisting and turning in a confusing maze. _

_He coughed as smoke stung his eyes and filled his lungs. Sweat poured down his back, soaking his shirt and causing the material to stick to his skin. He panted._

_He rounded a corner, sensing the now familiar presence ahead. _

_And there she was…standing, a transparent ghost…_Sarah. _She was dressed in her nightgown, her red curls gracing her slender shoulders. Her wispy image stood with her back to him, but as he watched, she turned to face him, green eyes sparkling with love, her delicate smile turning her face radiant. "Charles!" she cried, happiness dancing in her tone. _

_Josef drank in the music of her voice, a plant being watered in the desert. It had been so long since he had heard her voice. He stepped towards her, "Darling…"_

_He had forgotten the fire. The sparking and snapping conflagration reached him, as he paused in his flight in his joy at seeing Sarah's spirit. The fire caught on the hem of his trousers, swiftly lacing its way up his legs, catching on the rest of his body._

_Sarah's face was horrorstricken, "Charles! Charles!" she screamed._

_Josef fell to his knees, writhing in agony at the sensation of burning alive. "Sarah!" He reached for her, a blind hand groping for just a single touch from her._

_Her hand came towards him, reaching forward for him. Suddenly behind her in the hallway, a black void opened up, wind blowing forth from it, whipping the fire up into a fine frenzy. Sarah turned her head to glance at the swirling darkness that was bearing down on her, "No!" Her eyes were wide and terrified. She turned back to Josef, "Charles," she sobbed. "Help me!" She reached for him. Just as their hands were about to touch, the void swallowed her up and she vanished, her fingertips inches from his._

"_No!!" Josef screamed. "Sarah! No!" He fell to the ground, alone, his body contorting as the flames consumed him… —_

_When Josef woke, he had retreated to his shower, and sat under the icy spray for a good long while._

_He had cried with an abandonment he had not allowed himself in a long time—for Sarah._

Now it was around 9:00am the morning of the 25th. Josef had kissed Sarah one last time, and made his goodbyes to Paula, confident as always that the nurse would look after his love.

His glass of scotch was nearly empty. He hoped the liquor would help him sleep. He wanted to be at full alert entering the arena tomorrow night. Many vampires would be there, some friends, but many dangerous enemies as well. Adalia's warning about watching his back rose in his mind. _I need to be careful._

He rose from the sofa, pulling shut the curtains that hung over the window, cutting off the access of sun into his room. He entered the bedroom and stripped, tossing his clothes in a messy pile on the bed's dark-green comforter.

With dread, he settled himself in the large freezer. He felt small and alone. There was space enough for another person, but the one who he would share it with lay in a coma miles away. Josef rolled over, trying to relax. _No dreams, please_, he thought.

It was a long time before he finally slept.

* * *

Coraline swept through the giant glass and gold, revolving doors, entering the hotel lobby with Malcolm at her side. She was dressed in pale blue, her dress flowing and swirling about her curvy form. Her dark hair was down, curls bobbing as she moved.

Malcolm was dressed in his most expensive suit short of a tux. Coraline had to admit it to herself—he cut a fine figure. There were much worse looking vampires to sleep with than him. His sapphire tie pin complimented the sky blue of her dress.

As the couple waltzed into the lobby, a young bellboy struggling with their numerous suitcases behind them, Coraline was pleased to see that she drew the admiring stares of every man, and Malcolm those of every woman. _As we should_, she thought smugly. She eyed a vampiress who was openly gaping at Malcolm from the elevators. _Wouldn't you like to be me? Too bad, you poor simpleton._

She strolled on Malcolm's arm up to the black marble registration desk, and the blond woman standing behind it.

She smiled at them, "Welcome to The Crown. Do you have your letters with you, sir, madam?"

"Of course." Malcolm winked at her, his superior age to the hotel vampiress giving him the authority in the exchange. The woman flushed a little.

"If I may examine them, please," she said in all politeness.

Malcolm winked again and handed over his and Coraline's letters. Coraline wished he would stop winking. He looked foolish. _Oh well…he is foolish_. _ Men…_

The woman read over both their letters and then returned them to Malcolm's hand. "Thank you Mr. Andrews." Mal refolded them, and placed them in his suit jacket's inner pocket. The woman reached below the marble counter top, and pulled out a large, leather book, and a single old-fashioned brass key. "If you would please sign in here, both of you."

Malcolm leaned over and signed his name with a flourish. When he was finished, he slid the registry over to Coraline. She took a moment to glance at the long list of names that had arrived before them. About three-quarters of the way down, her eyes paused and grew wide at the sight of one of the names that jumped out at her from the column…_Josef Kostan_. Her chest tightened in anger, as she strove to keep her fury from showing on her face. _So, dear Josef is here. Good. Perhaps my revenge will happen sooner than I first thought._

The vampiress standing behind the desk was eyeing her, "Madam DuVall? Is everything all right? Is there a problem with the registry?"

Coraline recovered quickly, "No problems. I just saw the name of an old friend. Tell me, what suite is Josef Kostan staying in?"

The woman shook her head, "I'm sorry, madam. But that information is confidential. We are not allowed at The Crown to give out room numbers of other guests."

Coraline smothered her disappointment.

The woman continued with their check-in, closing the registry book with a snap. "As requested, you will be sharing a single suite, number 6667, on the sixth floor. As you should already know, while in conclave, no communication of any sort with the outside world is allowed. Punishment for violation of this rule in any form is death by silver injection. I ask that you now please hand over any cell phones, or devices that would tempt you to break this rule."

Malcolm handed over his cell phone, "That's it," he stated.

"Thank-you." The staff member turned to Coraline, "And you, madam?"

Coraline tossed her hair, "Oh, I don't carry a cell phone. They're so annoying." This was a lie. Coraline _did_ have a cell phone on her person…but she wasn't about to hand it over to this bitch.

The vampiress stared her suspiciously for a second. Coraline smiled innocently, and the woman turned her focus back to Malcolm. "Conclave will start tomorrow evening, at midnight. You are to present yourselves to the arena guards by 11:50pm and not a second later. Be sure to have your letters with you. The guards will need to examine both of them before allowing either of you entrance."

Malcolm nodded slowly, and the woman smiled, "For now, you are free to amuse yourselves as you wish, though Council rules dictate that you remain at the hotel. We have exercise rooms, a spa and pool, and lovely gardens. There is Jewels—the Crown's famed restaurant and lounge, or access to the Council halls and libraries are permitted. We offer fresh blood, either on vein or bottled, of every variety. If you need anything, one of our staff will be more than happy to assist."

"Excellent," Mal said, staring around the lobby as though disinterred in the splendor that surrounded them. But Coraline was not a master manipulator for nothing—she could read Malcolm like a book, and knew her lover was impressed against his will.

As for Coraline, she had stayed at The Crown many times before. There was something of the grandeur of the palace Versailles echoed inside its large rooms and spacious halls, making Coraline feel at home.

The woman's smile was starting to seem a little forced, but Malcolm remained clueless to the finer details as usual. "Mathew here will show you to your suite. Enjoy your stay."

"Oh, we will," Malcolm tossed out, before allowing Coraline to draw him away from the desk, following the bellhop to the elevators.

Suite 6667 was red and gold themed…Dark, blood red roses were arranged in a golden vase on a cherry wood coffee table. The scent of the flowers, along with jasmine and just the barest touch of mint trailed up to Coraline's nose. The room was carpeted a deep burgundy. A large window looked over part of the hotel's pool and spa areas.

On the third wall hung a picture of a red-haired woman biting into the neck of someone, as shadows swirled around them. Coraline recognized the painting—Malcolm didn't.

He strode across the room, to examine it. "What a fine piece," he said. "What is it called?"

Coraline could have told him, but the bellboy answered, a wicked gleam in his eye, "It's titled 'The Vampire' of course."

Malcolm grinned, flashing fang. "Is this the original?"

"No. It is merely a painted duplicate. The original resides in a private collection."

Coraline knew which one…_Josef's._ It hung in his billiards room, at his mansion in L.A. Josef had once commented to her that he liked the ambiguity of the action of the painting. Was the woman biting, or merely offering comfort to the man in the scene? Coraline had no patience for fine art, had pronounced the painting vulgar, and flounced away from Josef, to go enjoy his party elsewhere in the mansion.

The bellboy showed them their room, and Malcolm then showed him the door, tipping a fifty. The bellhop seemed disappointed, but said nothing about the insulting tip, saying only, "I am at your disposals."'

Malcolm shut the door after him, spinning around from the door to face the suite and Coraline. "You were right, my sweet. The Crown is an excellent choice."

"I'm pleased you approve, Mal."

"Should we christen our room?" Malcolm's eyes glittered with lust as he openly ogled Coraline as though she were nothing more than a piece of meat.

"Maybe later," Coraline said in a bored tone. She wasn't in the mood. Knowing that Josef was even now somewhere in this building, but not knowing specifically where was angering and distracting her.

Malcolm noticed, "What's the matter, my sweet?"

"Nothing."

Malcolm walked over to her, and took her in his arms, "That's not true, Coraline. You should know by now that you can't pull anything past me."

_If you only knew, you big lummox._ What she said was, "I guess not."

"Does this have something to do with the old friend you saw in the registry? This Josef fellow?" Malcolm growled possessively. Coraline could easily detect his sudden jealousy.

"Yes," she answered. "Relax, Mal," she added as his arms tightened painfully around her. "Josef and I may have been friends once, but no longer. I just said we were to be polite."

Malcolm's arms loosened, but remain wrapped around her body. "I think I have heard of this Kostan vampire. Doesn't he manage portfolios?"

"Mm-hmm. He's a hedge fund trader based in Los Angeles, the head of Kostan Enterprises. He's worth a fortune. And he's an asshole." Coraline's eyes flashed silver at this last statement.

Malcolm chuckled. "My, my…what has he done to you that has ruined your friendship thus?"

Coraline considered…perhaps now was a good time to let Malcolm know a limited version of the perceived wrongs against her. It was time to see if she had the older vampire wrapped as tightly around her finger as she thought.

She said, striking just the right note of hurt in her tone, "Josef exiled me from L.A. Mal. Just because a friend of his was annoyed with me." The best lies had elements of truth to them.

Coraline looked up, meeting Malcolm's grey irises, pulling on his strings. "I didn't do anything wrong." A bald-faced lie. "But Josef told me to leave, that L.A. no longer would tolerate my presence. He cast me out like a whore." Not really…Josef had paid for her to fly first class to any destination she had wished.

A low, angry growl rumbled deep in Malcolm's chest as he positively vibrated with anger. "The bastard. How dare he treat you that way, my love. When I am on the Council my dear, darling Coraline, I will make him pay for the way he has treated you."

Coraline smiled into Malcolm's chest, where he couldn't see her expression. She was the puppet master, and Malcolm, her unknowing, unwitting dummy.

* * *

"Sarah!" Josef shot up in the freezer, slamming his head hard into the underside of the glass. "_Goddamnit!_" he cursed, rubbing at the already receding bump. He had dreamed of burning alive and of Sarah yet _again_. The dreams were occurring with greater and greater frequency. Josef worried about what that might mean.

He angrily flung open the freezer lid. It was only 3:30pm, but he couldn't stand to try to rest any longer. He'd just have to be extra vigilant tomorrow night. He dressed in a foul mood, and left his room to get some space and explore the hotel.

He aimlessly wandered the floors, enjoying the artwork and richness of The Crown, until his footsteps eventually took him to the door that led to the hotel's gardens.

_Perhaps in there I can find some calm and quiet,_ he thought, recalling the beauty of the gardens that the view from his suite offered. He opened the door, and went down the staircase that headed outside to the plants.

The sun was shining, but there were plenty trees, and trellises covered with climbing vines and ivy, so that there was ample shade to shelter him from the harsh rays as he explored the flowers and shrubberies. Few others were present, and Josef found he had the peaceful area mostly to himself. It was soothing.

Over the sounds of birds chirping, was the gentle trickling of running water and splashing fountains. Flower bushes and hedges line the lightly graveled walkways, rare and colorful blooms catching his eye. Monarch butterflies fluttered from petal to petal, and Josef smiled at the hotel's pun with the insects. _Monarch butterflies at The Crown. Yeah, that's a knee-slapper._ There was the low buzzing of fat bumblebees in the air.

Josef felt his black mood falling from him as he strolled. This was what he had needed…something to occupy his attention, and to distract his thoughts from his troubling dreams. Hell, he was already more relaxed here, than he had been trying to get a decent day's sleep. The dreams drained him, leaving him waking in panicked starts and confusing headaches. This was no way to prepare for conclave. Josef sighed. _Conclave just had to be called now, of all times, didn't it? God, if you exist, fuck you, you bastard. You did this on purpose._

Josef was continuing his walk through the gardens, when he turned the corner of the path and stopped short, with a pleasant surprise. Further down the way from him, slightly hidden in a small alcove, stood a vampire he recognized. _Robert…_ Robert was a good friend. Josef had known him for many, many decades.

He moved down the path, calling out softly, "Robert."

The vampire turned around at hearing his name and caught sight of the vampire younger to himself, "Josef. Old friend." He met Josef and the two shook hands. "Moriah and I hoped to run into you. We spotted your name in the registry when we checked-in."

Josef grinned at his friend. "So then Granny is here as well?"

A warm voice sounded behind him, "Of course, sugar. Robert knows better than to go anywhere without bringing me along for the fun."

Josef turned around to see Moriah--or Granny as she was affectionately known by her friends--swaying up the path towards him. She held her hands out to him, and he took them, greeting her with a kiss on each cheek. "It is good to see you again, Moriah."

"Honey, why don't you ever visit the bayou anymore? New Orleans hasn't been the same since you left." Granny held him out at arm's length, gold bangles dangling from her wrist. The ancient vampiress fussed over him, "You look spent, Josef. Is anything the matter?"

"I'm not sure.' Josef sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair. "I haven't been sleeping well. Conclave couldn't have been summoned at a worse time."

"Sorry to hear that," Robert clapped him on the shoulder, offering his support. Josef was grateful. He was fortunate to have run into Granny and Robert. His friends were lovers and hailed from the Big Easy. Granny had a deep-rooted fondness for the South, and Robert had a deep-rooted fondness for Granny.

The three of them walked down the garden pathway. Robert suggested, "Would you like to talk over what's bothering you, Josef? Perhaps you would accompany Moriah and myself back to our suite for a drink and counsel?"

Josef nodded, feeling relieved to have someone to share his burdens with. "That would be most welcomed."

Granny patted his arm, "Good. Because we refuse to take 'No' for an answer. Lead the way Robert. I'll follow with this half-starved boy."

Robert tipped an imaginary hat, Granny took Josef's offered arm, and the three vampires left the inspiring gardens behind them—the close friends talking and catching up as they made their way to Granny's and Robert's room.

Josef wondered what they would think when he told them of Sarah, and his dreams, and what advice, if any, they might have for him. He hoped that whatever wisdom they had to share, it would be good.

He certainly could use some wisdom now.

_Finis_

* * *

**E/N:** Did anyone catch that Josef is actually on the 13th floor? **; ) **I was talking with **NeteleJala** over aspects of this chapter, and she told me that most hotels don't have an official 13th floor, because of superstitions. So the fourteenth floor of The Crown is actually the 13th…but it is a bad omen? *evil laughter…*

Also, there was one other _intended_ pun with the hotel's name…Jewels, the lounge located in the hotel. Pun so intended…ha ha, so funny I know…okay, maybe not, but I get a kick out of it.

Many thanks again to **moonjat54**!! I hope you approved of the way I wrote your characters. I tried to keep them as close to the way you write them as possible. I hoped you liked it. They're going to be appearing regularly from here on out for a while.

Reviews and comments are always appreciated! **: )**


	8. Old Friends: part II

****

Alas, I don't own Moonlight, nor Granny & Robert.

**A/N:** I know nothing about Tarot cards, or Tarot readings…I did some research, so hopefully the card reading scene is accurate. If not, please excuse me. If you happen to know a lot about Tarot readings, I would be more than happy to hear any suggestions on how to make the reading more realistic. **: )**

**A/N2: Where this takes place in canon:** A few readers have asked about this recently…to be honest, I don't really have a specific breaking off point from a certain episode…I think it's safe to say that episodes 1-6 definitely happened in this…certainly not "The Mortal Cure," since Coraline is here and healthy…So, I'd say this story breaks into AU around "B.C." But I don't really plan on mentioning specifics events from canon all too often. Hope that helps! **: )**

**A/N3:** Sorry for the wait for this update…a one-shot happened, which was then continued…and then moving back to college happened. I'm all settled and unpacked, and excited for classes to start again on Monday. Since I'm returning to school, I must put school and homework first, fanfiction second. So updates to my stories will come slower. Thank you for understanding. Don't worry, I will see all my stories through to their ends. ; )

Many hugs and thanks to my wonderful readers. You are all the bestest!

Please forgive any typos.

Enjoy!

_Old Friends, part II_

The elevator doors slid open with a 'ping' and Beth stepped out into the private hallway. She shifted her laptop case, and fished around in her purse for the remote to the door.

Upon finding the device, the door opened with a small click. Beth entered her home, nudging the door shut with a tap from her foot. The apartment was dark…Mick was probably sleeping. It was only 3:15 after all.

Beth smiled, setting down her purse and case, and hurried upstairs. Maureen had been asking her questions about her wedding today…wanting to know when it was, demanding that Beth invite her. Beth was good friends with Mo, and had told her boss that of course she was invited to the ceremony. Maureen had wanted to know all the details…and had been shocked when Beth had informed her that she and Mick didn't even have a location picked out yet.

Beth wanted to talk about this with her fiancé. She wanted to decide on a location. She pushed open the grey door, and entered Mick's freezer room, hugging her arms around herself as the temperature dropped to more chilly levels. The dim blue lighting of the room always made Beth think of an igloo.

Mick's stainless steel and glass freezer sat in the center of the room…Beth could see the blurred form of his body relaxed inside it. She crossed the room and lifted the lid, gazing down with adoration upon her sleeping love.

Mick was on his side, knees slightly bent, one arm draped across his waist, the other tucked under his head. A delicate layer of frost dusted his smooth, pale skin, giving his hair a ghostly sheen, and a silver edge to his eyelashes. His chest muscles glittered as he breathed slowly in and out. His face was calm, at peace.

Beth reflected on how far Mick had come from when she had first reconnected with him. He had been so lonely, so miserable. He once had hated himself, and everything that he was, believing himself to be a monster.

But now…Now, Beth could tell he was happy. She made him happy. She gave him that sense of belonging, letting him know that he mattered. After telling him countless times that he wasn't a monster, she believed it was finally starting to sink in. Early in their relationship, Mick acted as though he thought she would wake up one morning, come to her senses, and leave him. Slowly, Beth had helped him to trust again. Her love had healed the deep, gaping wounds in his heart that Coraline had left.

But it wasn't just Beth who had saved Mick. Mick had saved her as well. Mick gave her a new passion for life. He had rescued her from a relationship that had long since lost its spark, trapped in a boring routine, heading nowhere, but unwilling to change the status quo, for fear of being alone. Mick had given her the courage to end things with Josh. Her vampire filled a part of her soul that had been aching and yearning. Mick was her other half…her love for him grew every day.

She reached a hand down into the icy air, trailing a finger across Mick's abdomen, melting the frost in its wake. Mick's body jerked, and his hand rose to cover hers, guiding it up his chest, and to his mouth, where he placed a soft kiss to the ends of her fingers as he opened his eyes. "That tickles," he said.

Beth sighed at the feeling of his mouth on her fingertips. She closed her eyes, "Don't stop," she murmured.

Mick sat up, pushing Beth's sleeve up, revealing her lower arm. He trailed his fingers across her skin, raising goose bumps. Beth shivered. Mick sucked on her fingertips a little, before licking and nibbling his way down her arm, placing soft kisses.

In a smooth motion, Mick swung himself out of the freezer and stood in front of Beth, sliding a hand around her waist and pulling her close against his naked body. The frost was starting to melt—his hair was a little wet. Beth ran her fingers through it, enjoying the way it curled. She leaned forward and her lips met Mick's in a passionate embrace, their mouths opening and their tongues darting forward to explore and play with each other.

Mick's hand slid under her shirt, his palm cold against her body. His fingers pulled at her skin, rising and rising up her chest till they were caressing her breasts. Beth moaned. Mick paused a moment, to lift her shirt up over her head—throwing it aside before returning his attention to Beth. He unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor, as he renewed his touches.

Beth's nipples were hard and swollen, goose bumps had risen. Her breaths came in irregular hitches as Mick lowered his mouth to her breasts and blew softly on them. His warm breath washed over Beth's skin, and she groaned with pleasure.

Mick took her right breast into his mouth, slowly sliding his lips up its velvety smoothness. Beth threw back her head, clutching his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. "Oh Mick…"

Mick ran his tongue in a quick motion across Beth's nipple. A wild noise sounded from the back of Beth's throat. She closed her eyes, panting, enjoying the feeling of Mick's lips against her skin.

Mick took her nipple in his teeth, biting gently, his other hand pulling and squeezing at Beth's other breast. His fangs slowly dropped, sliding down along her skin, not piercing. Beth cried out.

She pulled herself from his mouth, and pressed herself against him, taking his nipple with her teeth, returning the favor. She licked and nibbled her way across his upper chest. Mick released a shaky breath. He closed his eyes, "Beth…" he gasped.

Beth kissed her way down his chest, lapping up the water drops from the melted frost. She reached his crotch, and slowly ran her tongue against the tip of his length. Mick's hips bucked and trembled. A deep, throaty groan escaped him. Mick's member was hard and quivering, begging for Beth to take it.

Beth slowly slid her swollen lips up his shaft, taking Mick into her mouth. Mick's ragged gasps tore through the room. Beth wrapped an arm around his leg, and moved her mouth along his length. Mick's skin was cold, and she gave him little licks from her tongue, warming him up.

She began to build a rhythm…gradually sliding her mouth up and down faster and faster. Mick began to thrust into her mouth, clutching behind him at the edge of the freezer to remain standing. His knees trembled, and his eyes were shut, mouth open, moaning her name, "Beth…Beth…don't stop…"

Beth scraped her teeth against Mick's skin ever so slightly.

The sensation was too much for Mick, and he surged forward, spilling himself into Beth's mouth, hands clutching his freezer in a white knuckled grip. He screamed as his orgasm ripped through his body, his muscles tightening, his length giving spasms inside Beth's mouth, as she swallowed down everything he had to offer.

Gradually, he sagged back against the freezer, opening his eyes and released a shaky sigh, as Beth pulled from him, and rose.

Mick growled and grabbed her, spinning her in close to his body. "You are amazing." His eyes silvered, and he straightened, knocking Beth's legs out from under her, and sweeping her into his arms.

Beth wrapped her arms around his neck, eyes shining with happiness as Mick carried her into their bedroom. She placed hard and rough kisses across his lower jaw and throat, nibbling and biting down on his ear lobe.

Mick laid her on the bed, and she rolled over, stretching out her legs. Mick unzipped her slacks and tugged them gently down, along with her panties. Beth lay naked before him, and she rolled back over to face him, sitting up on her elbows to meet his advancing kiss as he moved on top of her on their bed. Beth interlaced her fingers through his hair and pressed him in tight to her body, as his strong arms came down on either side of her shoulders, cocooning her in their protective embrace.

Mick broke off the kiss and started to nuzzle into her neck, his movements urgent and needy. He was hard and throbbing against her thigh. Beth was wet and loose, and a warmth was spreading through her legs…she needed Mick inside her—now.

"_Mick_…" she gasped out through moans, "Take me. Take me, Mick."

"As you wish," he answered with a husky whisper. He positioned himself over Beth's opening, and slid himself slowly into her core.

Beth gave a strangled cry, digging her nails into Mick's skin, drawing blood. Mick slid himself slowly up, up, up into her, until Beth was dangling somewhere on the thin wire between pain and pleasure. Just when she felt that she couldn't take in Mick anymore, he reversed direction, and slowly pulled himself out again.

Beth threw her head back against the pillows, crying out, "Oh God…! Faster, Mick! _Harder_!"

Mick's silver eyes gleamed down at her, "Beg for it, Beth."

"Please! Please, please, _please!_"

Mick plunged himself into her, thrusting swiftly in and out, keeping a steady, fast-paced rhythm. The bed shook as Beth cried out again and again, her body giving little jerks and spasms, as Mick tore in and out of her. "Yes! _Yes! Mick!_"

A deep fire was spreading through her legs. Each time Mick thrust he brought her closer and closer to the edge. Beth lay on the brink, as the pleasure and passion built and built inside of her. Wild animal noises tore from her throat, as she called Mick's name over and over.

Mick plunged into her again, roaring his pleasure, and Beth tumbled into her orgasm. Her body shivered and jerked, her back arching up off the mattress, as an intense heat raced through her lightening fast, setting her skin on fire with pleasure. She screamed Mick's name, and felt him come, his fangs striking, as he drank deeply from her breast. Instantly their love opened up a connection between them as her blood flowed over his lips, sending her emotions spilling into him, and his into her. _Love, passion, want, love, desire, lust, need, love._ A powerful, all-consuming love, an intense bond, between their very spirits merged and flowed into each other…Each was the other's half, they completed each other, and nothing would ever change that.

Beth moaned—the power of the feeding and orgasm causing her to buck on the bed, as Mick trembled and thrust against her. Eventually their orgasms faded, as they returned to themselves, Mick pulling his fangs from her breast as they both collapsed—satisfied and sated. Mick went limp on top of her, breathing into her neck raggedly, his arms no longer able to hold his weight.

Beth shuddered as the last few thrills of her orgasms finished. She stroked the back of Mick's head with a lazy hand. Mick murmured against her body, "I love you, Beth." His lips gave a light tickling sensation. He looked up, meeting her gaze, his eyes blazing with the passion and emotion he felt for her, "I love you with all my heart and soul—with everything that I am. I love you. You are mine and I am yours…forever, Beth."

"Forever," Beth echoed. She gazed into Mick's eyes, letting her love fill her expression, as she whispered, "I love you, Mick St. John." She leaned up, and placed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips.

"I love you."

* * *

Josef accepted a small glass of blood cut with brandy from Robert, as he sat down in one of the light green armchairs positioned in the living room of his friends' suite. Granny and Robert were on the sixteenth floor of the Crown…they had arrived from New Orleans that afternoon. Being as it was so late in the day already, they had decided they would rather take a stroll through the gardens, than to hit their doublewide freezer.

Their suite was decorated in a forest theme—as Josef's room. The pale green of the cushioned chair contrasted nicely with the darker evergreen hues and polished brown oak.

Robert poured himself a drink—Granny had declined any alcohol. She was sipping at a teacup of A-positive. The vampiress was seated on the sofa across from Josef, keeping a concerned and caring eye upon him. Moriah loved Josef as one of her own—it concerned her that he was upset. She chatted with him, as Robert fixed his drink…asking about Mick and Beth, and how the two of them were doing…letting Josef know in no uncertain terms that she expected to be invited to the wedding.

Josef had reassured her that of course she was invited. Beth wouldn't have her miss her wedding for anything. With a small smile he added, "I would be pleased if you two stayed with me as my guests when you visit."

Granny chuckled lightly, "Robert and I will probably take you up on that, sugar."

Their easy conversation drew to a close—a comfortable silence filling the room as Robert took his drink and moved to the sitting area, joining Granny on the sofa, crossing his legs.

Granny took one more sip from her teacup and then set the cup down on its saucer. "Tell us what's troubling you, Josef," she said gently. The relaxed atmosphere vanished, as the three vampires turned their attention to more serious matters.

Josef stared at the floor, wondering where to begin. His friends sensed that he was gathering his thoughts and wisely remained silent, letting him think.

Finally, Josef looked up. "You both remember that after I left New Orleans, I moved up north?"

"To this very city, if I'm not mistaken," Robert said.

Josef nodded, "Yes. I started a stock trading company, much like my business in Los Angeles, and went by the name Charles Fitzgerald."

"We remember." Robert sipped at his drink.

Josef paused a moment again, unsure of how to continue. The pain of speaking about Sarah had recently been stirred up to all its former agony—the wounds on his heart were open and raw. All the dreams, seeing her lying so still and pale, Paula's voice, —_Her heart rate has been jumping briefly…_—all of this had brought his pain and loneliness back with a vengeance.

Granny asked tenderly, "Is this about why you left New York so heartbroken, my dear?"

Josef glanced sharply at her, and she gave him a soft, warm smile, "Oh, honey, it was plain for us to see. You left that city like the devil himself was chasing after you. You changed, Josef."

Josef's eyes met Moriah's, and the ancient vampiress could see a deep sorrow reflected in his brown irises. "I suppose I did."

Robert leaned back into the sofa, "Tell us about it."

So Josef told them about Sarah. He did his best to speak dispassionately, but both Granny and Robert saw the way his eyes softened as he spoke of his love, the way his voice grew warmer, and he unconsciously relaxed his shoulders, small half-smiles rising to his mouth as he talked of Sarah and how much he loved her. _My poor boy,_ Granny thought. _She must indeed have been something special, to capture Josef's heart so._ She listened respectfully, with rapt attention to Josef's tale.

Josef had reached the turning. His voice faltered, and he choked, blinking back tears.

Robert asked, in a very quiet voice, "Did the turning fail, my friend?"

Josef didn't respond right away. Instead, he took a sip of his blood and brandy. The burn of the alcohol gave him the strength to finish his story. He answered Robert, "In a manner of speaking. Sarah was turned…she just…she just never woke up." He cast his eyes downward, knowing that if he met Granny's eyes he would start to cry…he could feel her friendship and support radiating from her, sweeping over him in a caring embrace. He held tight to it, letting it comfort him. He didn't sense any pity, and for that he was grateful. He didn't want pity—he had never wanted it.

When he felt like he could again speak with control, he continued, keeping his eyes cast down. "I couldn't let Sarah go…she is here in New York…she has been in her coma for the past 53 years." His voice wavered and cracked.

"Oh, honey," Granny said, reaching out and placing her warm hands on top of his, giving them a squeeze.

It was too much. Josef raised his head to meet her gaze, a tear trickling from the corner of his eye…"I couldn't kill her, Moriah. I couldn't do it. I keep hoping that one day medicine, or a miracle…something will bring her back to me."

"I know, sugar. Hope is all anyone can do in situations like this."

Josef looked down, and whispered, "Sometimes I worry that I'm being cruel…I'm so selfish, but I just can't let her go."

Granny patted his hand, her eyes offering only support and empathy. Josef was silent, trying to get his grief in check.

Robert asked softly, "So what has happened, my friend? What has stirred all this up?"

Josef took a deep breath, "I've been dreaming of her lately. At first I didn't realize what it meant…I haven't had any dreams for such a long time…"

Both Granny and Robert nodded. Dreams were very rare for older vampires…they were a human trait, that faded with time.

Josef kept speaking, recounting his dream swiftly, as if that would make it easier. "I dream I'm in a long hallway…there's fire all around me, and I run…I feel a presence beside me, and then the fire catches up and I burn alive." He shuddered.

Robert leaned forward, "How often are these dreams happening?"

Josef locked eyes with the older vampire, "In the beginning, it was only one or two…but now, every time I go to sleep I dream of Sarah."

"How do you know it's Sarah, sugar?" Granny asked. Her concerned gaze studied Josef. He looked exhausted, and now she knew why.

Josef answered, "At first I didn't know…but I came to New York a few days early. I wanted to see Sarah before conclave began. Sarah's caregiver told me that her pulse has had brief spikes, and each time her heart jumped—it corresponded with the times I was asleep."

Granny drew in a breath, and Robert's expression grew thoughtful.

Josef continued, "And yesterday and today, I _saw_ her. The dreams are growing stronger…more powerful. I can't get any rest…I'm worn down, I can't concentrate."

"And that puts you in danger," Robert observed, instantly grasping the problem.

"Yes. I need to be alert for conclave tomorrow night. The arena will be full of old and ancient vampires…to walk in there weak and exhausted would be suicide."

Robert and Granny exchanged a look, and then Robert said, "Moriah and I will watch your back for you, Josef."

Granny squeezed Josef's hands, adding warmly, "We won't let anything happen to you. You're safe with Robert and me."

Josef felt a sense of relief course through him, and some tension eased out of his shoulders. "Thank you."

"It's what friends are for, dear." Granny moved her hands away from Josef, and leaned back into the sofa, picking up her teacup and taking another sip of A-positive. "Do you think your lady is waking up, Josef?" She arched an eyebrow.

Josef said in a small, tremulous voice, "I don't know. I'm scared to hope. I don't know if I can survive, if I'm wrong."

Granny said softly, "We all take risks in love. You must not hide, Josef. Stand and face your fears head on, like the vampire I know you are. Dare to hope…you may find yourself rewarded."

"Or crushed beyond what I can endure," Josef responded.

"That is the risk you'll have to take." Granny said calmly.

Robert added softly, "Nothing ventured, nothing gained…And it sounds to me like you stand to gain the love of a good woman."

Josef nodded, eyes glittering.

Granny said firmly, "Then hope, love. A man, or vampire, can't live without it. I won't say to you that everything will be all right, but I will tell you that those who can hope for the best…usually it comes to them when they least expect it."

Josef met the ancient vampiress's loving gaze. Her words blazed forth with power into the room. He hesitated, and then seized onto her advice. The small flicker of hope he had kept covered in his soul roared to life, growing with each of Granny's words, until Josef was filled with the emotion. Hope consumed him, engulfed him. Hope for Sarah, for him, for the future. Moriah was right…without hope, his life wasn't worth living anyway.

So he met Granny's eyes, and squared his shoulders. Granny beamed at him, "That's the way, my boy."

Josef felt tears of relief course down his cheeks—relief at letting go, relief at finally deciding, just relief. He poured his friendship and thankfulness forward to his friends, "Thank you, Moriah, Robert. I needed to hear this."

Robert sat back, "Anytime, Josef."

Granny nodded, "Robert's right, sugar. We are always here to listen."

"I appreciate that." Josef paused, and then asked Granny, "Moriah, would you read my cards?"

The ancient vampiress didn't seem surprised at the request and nodded, rising from the couch, "Let me go fetch my deck." She left the sitting room, moving into the bedroom.

Josef sat back in his armchair, suddenly nervous once more, wondering what his cards would tell Moriah. He prayed that he would be fortunate.

He could use some good news right about now.

* * *

Beth lay content in Mick's embrace. Her head rested on his chest, as his arm encircled her shoulders, his fingers lightly tracing her skin. A small, half-smile was upon his face, his eyes droopy, his air satisfied.

Beth basked in the afterglow. This moment couldn't be any more perfect. She was in her favorite spot in the world—Mick's arms—snuggled into her love's chest, relaxed and happy after their passionate lovemaking. Life couldn't get any better than this.

Mick brushed her hair back from her face, tucking a few stray tresses behind her ears. He tapped her nose with the tip of his finger. "So why are you home early?"

She smiled, and cuddled up even closer to him. "Maureen was asking me about our wedding plans. It got me wanting to make a decision on location. We really need to started getting the details down."

Mick rolled onto his side to face her, spilling Beth onto the bed, "All right…location. Do you have any preferences? Do you want to be married in a church?"

"Do you?" Beth asked.

"I want you to be happy."

"Good answer. I have trained you well," Beth teased.

Mick chuckled—it was low and deep, warm and fun. It was everything perfect about him, and Beth reveled in the sound of his laughter. _How did I get so lucky?_

She realized he was still waiting to hear her response to his question, "No, I don't really want to be married in a church, Mick." Beth took a deep breath, _Here goes…_ "Actually, I want to be married outside. But I don't see how we can do that…I won't have you sick on our wedding day."

Mick lay back against the pillows, "No, that wouldn't do at all." He looked thoughtful.

Beth snuggled herself into his side once more. "I was hoping you might have an idea?" she asked.

Mick was quiet for a minute, thinking. Then he said, "Well…what if we got married at night, Beth? Would you mind that? What if we got married under the full moon?"

Beth sat up, gazing down into his ocean eyes, _Why didn't I think of that?_ "Mick…you're a genius."

Mick grinned, "I try." He interlaced his fingers with hers. "I take it you like the idea?"

Beth leaned forward and kissed him, "It's perfect."

* * *

Robert had cleared away the vase of flowers from the coffee table. Granny spread a black cloth across the tabletop, smoothing out any wrinkles. She settled herself, and glanced at Josef, "You keep in mind that the cards are not all knowing. I can't provide definitive answers…all I can do is interpret and suggest courses of action."

"I know," Josef replied solemnly. He scooted to the edge of the armchair.

Granny shuffled the cards—three times—and then held the deck out to Josef. "Cut them, and place them on the table," she instructed.

Josef did so.

Moriah dealt one card face down, to her lower left. The next card went, also face down, to her upper left. The third straight in front of her—the forth to her upper right, and the fifth to her lower right. A pentacle.

She pointed to the first card, the one in the lower left corner, "The first card represents what you can see." She flipped it over. A picture of a young man and woman, standing next to each other was on its face, "The Lovers. Representing passion, impulse, desire, duty…"

She indicated the second card, "This represents what you cannot see." She turned it over. It was another Major Arcana card, "The High Priestess. Representing secrets, hidden knowledge, wisdom."

"The third card shows what you can change." She flipped the card. Granny's brow shot up. A picture of a tall, stone tower was upon it. "The Tower. Catastrophe, ruin, danger."

She pointed to the card in the upper right corner, "The fourth is what you cannot change." She turned the card face-up. "The Devil. Someone powerful, negativity and evil energy."

Granny indicated the last card, in the lower right corner, "The fifth card is what you can expect." She slowly turned it over. She paused, hesitating to lay the card down.

Josef leaned forward, "What is it, Moriah?"

Granny laid the card on the table, and Josef started. The card's surface was a picture of a man with a covered face, riding upon a pale horse. Granny spoke quietly, "Death. The ending of a cycle and the beginning of a new one. Transformation, completion, finality."

Josef shuddered, _Death is what I can expect?_

Granny spoke quietly, glancing back and forth between Josef, the five cards and Robert, "All five from the Major Arcana…never have I dealt such a reading."

"Can you interpret them, Moriah?" Robert asked his love gently. Granny was a skilled priestess, talented in the voodoo and occult, but Robert worried for her.

She didn't touch him, not wanting to confuse the reading, but said, reassuringly, "Oh hush. I'll do my best."

She looked up at Josef, and indicated the first card, "What you can see—The Lovers. This is the easiest to read, from what you've shared with us. I believe the card represents you and Sarah, it acknowledges your relationship…your passion and duty to her—this reading concerns you both."

She continued on to the second card, "From the Lovers we move to the High Priestess—what you can't see. The High Priestess is a powerful card in the Arcana…it can represent knowledge, but more often represents secrets, mysteries…I am unclear on what it is pointing to in the spread…It could be connected to any three of the remaining cards. Be careful, Josef. What you can't see, often _can _harm."

Josef nodded.

Granny hovered a finger above the third card. "The Tower. I see this as the most hopeful card in your spread, sugar. The Tower represents upcoming struggles, upheaval, strife. But its position in the spread indicates you can change that."

Granny turned to the fourth card, a picture of a man with goat's legs, bat wings, and a beast's face, "What you cannot change. This is the most difficult card to read. It can be a person you know, or will meet. It can indicate trickery and lies—or that you are being manipulated. It could mean that someone is deceiving you. Be on your guard, deception comes in many forms and faces."

Moriah sighed as she turned to the fifth and final card of Josef's spread. "Lastly, what you can expect. Death."

Josef's breath came a little faster. Perhaps the dreams were premonitions after all…

Granny said sharply, "Remember, Josef, that this card does not always mean an actual, physical death. Not always. Death is one of the most difficult cards to interpret in any reading…it has many possible meanings. It could indicate a great and drastic change coming, or a powerful transformation. Death can also have a hopeful meaning—a new beginning, as an old cycle concludes."

Josef swallowed, "But it can also mean physical death, right?"

Granny sighed, "Yes. But don't fixate on that, my boy. These cards can be interpreted any number of ways…with five powerful Major Arcana your future is far from clear. Think of this spread as a murky indication…there's no telling what will happen for sure. I cannot give you clear answers, honey."

Josef looked at her, desperate, "What can you give me, Moriah?"

Granny rose, and moved to stand in front of Josef. She gently grasped his chin in her hand, and titled his face up so that his eyes met hers, "I can give you friendship, support, encouragement. I can offer you wisdom, advice, and strength. Tread carefully, Josef. Be on your guard. Accept our help. Don't try to do this on your own. Robert and I are here, and we will help guide you through this."

Robert nodded, "Indeed."

Josef blinked back tears. What would he have done if he hadn't spotted Robert in the gardens? Finding Moriah and Robert was a blessing. "Okay," he said to Granny. "All right."

"Good boy." Granny gave his cheek a small pat, and smoothed some of his hair back. "I think you should return to your room now, and try to get some sleep."

Josef nodded. He was tired. The conversation with Granny and Robert had been helpful, but a little draining…his card reading worrisome.

He stared into the pentacle of the cards.

_The Lovers._

_The High Priestess._

_The Tower._

_The Devil._

And _Death_…

* * *

The phone was ringing. Beth quickly set her laptop and work aside, and rose from the sofa in the living room, stretching a little. Humming under her breath, she hurried to answer before the message machine picked up. She was in a fantastic mood—making love to the man you're going to marry will do that to a girl. It was much later in the afternoon. Mick had gone back to bed, catching a few more hours of sleep. They had decided on a location for their wedding.

They had agreed upon Josef's deck. Under the light of a full moon, his pool would shimmer, his beautiful and extensive grounds would be at their feet, the view of Los Angeles before them, the city's lights twinkling in the night. Beth could picture everything…Her in her long, white dress, with a bouquet of lilies, walking slowly to the end of the deck, to where Mick stood, holding out his hand for her.

It was what they both wanted. Now all they needed to do was wait for Josef to return from conclave so they could ask his permission. Mick anticipated no aversion on Josef's part…he told Beth that Josef would be touched more than anything. Beth was glad. She and Josef were close friends, and she knew that Josef was happy for them.

When Mick had gone back to his freezer, she had decided she'd better get to work writing her report on the awards dinner. She was engrossed with hammering out a paragraph, trying to make the dinner sound interesting, when the ringing phone had interrupted her flow of thought.

She reached the shrilling telephone on its third ring. "Beth Turner speaking. Hello?" she answered cheerfully.

There was silence on the line, except for some heavy breathing.

Beth was confused, "Hello?" she said again. "Is anyone there? Hello?" A shudder coursed through her.

A click sounded on the line as whoever it was hung up. Static buzzed in her ear, and she pressed the power button on the cordless telephone, wondering at the strange call. All that heavy panting on the line had sounded _really_ disturbing. Beth was officially _creeped_ out.

Mick came down the stairs, pulling on his robe. The ringing telephone must have woken him. "Who was it on the phone, baby?"

Beth shrugged, "I don't know. No one I guess. I answered, but whoever it was didn't say anything."

"Wrong number you think?" Mick arched a brow, coming up to Beth's side, gathering her into his arms, and holding her.

"Maybe…but…" Beth trailed off. The sound of breathing…it was really unsettling, almost like whoever it was, was jerking off on the other line—the panting had definitely been intense…sexual. Beth shivered again, feeling cold.

"But…" Mick looked down at her, his brow furrowing a little. Nervous vibes were radiating from Beth.

"But, I don't think it was a wrong number. Maybe a prank call…but it was disturbing, Mick. _Really_ disturbing. It sounded like whoever it was, was…" Beth didn't finish the thought, as though it were too disgusting for words. She made a face, and wrapped her arms around Mick's waist, pressing herself deep into his chest. She felt safe with him. Mick was her guardian angel—her rock that she depended on. And he had never let her down.

A low, angry growl vibrated from the back of her vampire's throat. Beth looked up at her fiancé to see that his eyes had gone silver. He met her gaze, worry clearly shown on his face. "Have you noticed anyone following you, Beth? Received any weird fan mail from a recent story?"

Beth thought hard…searching her memory for anything or anyone that may have been out of the ordinary. For the life of her, she couldn't think of a single thing. Until this phone call, life had been sailing along smoothly—well as smoothly as possible while planning a wedding. She answered Mick's question honestly, "No. I can't think of anyone."

"Have you met any strangers lately?"

Beth nodded, "Well yeah…I mean, I have to, for my job…but no one I think would qualify as this disgusting."

"You're sure?" Mick was agitated. He _did_ _not_ _like_ that some sicko had called Beth and then hung up without saying a word.

Beth's brow furrowed, "I'm sure, sweetie. Do you think it's serious?" The blonde reporter felt the lightest brushings of the fingers of fear caress her. All of a sudden, the day wasn't so lovely. It was as though a cloud had drifted across the sun, casting what had been cheerful and light, into shadows and creeping dark, where danger lurked behind every corner.

Mick heaved a sigh, "I don't know. It might be serious, it might not. If this is the first call, than it could have been some crazy person's idea of a joke."

"Well, I didn't find it very funny," Beth said shortly.

Mick wrapped his arms even tighter around her, "I know, beautiful. I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'll watch out for you. You're safe in our apartment. I won't let anything happen to you." Mick could clearly sense Beth's anxiety over the situation…it was to be expected. Who wouldn't be a little scared after receiving such a phone call?

Beth lifted her head from Mick's chest, to gaze up at his face with shining eyes, "I know you'll protect me—I always feel safe when I'm with you."

"Good. Because you are. I love you, Beth." Mick leaned down, and placed a kiss to Beth's lips.

They stood, wrapped in each other's embrace, content to just express their love through that simple touch…simple, but with that kiss, that connection, they embodied the depth of their emotions, and their love.

* * *

Elias surged forward into his hand as he hung up the phone with a click. Beth's voice was what he had needed to come…that final push that had sent him into orgasmic pleasure.

He had pictured her all the while as he stroked himself. Earlier he had looked up her number in the directory. He had called as he neared his climax, praying that Beth would answer, and not the young vampire from Kostan's office. His prayer had been answered.

"Beth Turner speaking. Hello?'

Elias couldn't answer, he was breathing too loud and ragged to form words. He drew Beth's voice over himself, rolling around in it, until it had become something dirty and tarnished.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" Such confusion…now with a touch of fright. _Delicious_.

He hung up, finishing. When he was done, he wiped himself down with a towel, and pulled up his pants. He was starting to get impatient. He wanted Beth, and he wasn't inclined to wait much longer before he made his move. He always got what he wanted—he was old, and he was powerful.

Elias smiled to himself in the darkness of his room. _I will get you soon enough, my Beth._

His fangs flashed in the darkness, _Mustn't rush things, mustn't rush things._

_There will be plenty of time later to hunt. And when I do…_

_I will get you._

_Finis_

* * *

Okay…next update I will be posting will be for _I, Josef, Immortal._

Throw a bone to a begging author and please review! **: )** Hugs to all my readers.


	9. Old Friends: part III

**Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Moonlight, nor Granny & Robert.**

**A/N:** I apologize profusely to my readers for the long wait for this update!! *throws herself at readers feet and begs for forgiveness…* My life is insanely busy right now…so waits between updates will be long. But this chapter is nice and long to make up for it. (20 word doc pages. *thud*)

**A/N2: Vampire Biology:** I like the idea that vampires can enthrall each other, and enthrall humans to give them pleasure when they bite. And a reminder that my take on vampires is that they breath, and have strong, regular heartbeats.

Many, many sincere thanks to all my beloved readers!!! *love*

Please forgive any typos!!!

Enjoy. **: )**

_Old Friends, part III_

Malcolm's arm was draped across her waist, relaxed in slumber. Coraline sighed. She was hopelessly tangled with Mal, and to extract herself from the freezer without disturbing him was going to be difficult. His face was nestled into the crook of her neck and shoulder, his legs entwined with hers, and his arm flung across her lower half, encircling her body all the way around to her back, clutching at her possessively, even in sleep.

Coraline could not sleep. Thoughts of Josef being somewhere in the Crown tormented her, and she wouldn't be able to find any rest until she knew which room was his. After she had lied to Mal about the supposed wrongs against her, she and the elder vampire had made love—no, that wasn't quite right—_We fucked_—and then the two of them had retreated to the freezer to sleep away the remainder of the afternoon.

But whereas Mal had slipped quickly into dreamland, Coraline remained awake, alert, uncomfortable, and irritated. If only the front desk had informed her what suite Josef was staying in, she could take this opportunity to catch up on her beauty sleep. As it was, she needed to sneak away from Malcolm for an hour or two, to search the hotel until she discovered Josef's room.

Coraline sniffed the cold freezer air…trying to sense if Malcolm was truly asleep. His heartbeat was slow and steady, and she sensed no spark of consciousness from him. _I'll slip out and back in, and Mal will never know the difference._ So thinking, she cautiously began to separate her body from Malcolm's.

Ever so slowly, she lifted his heavy arm from her waist, and draped it back across his own smooth stomach. She started to gently pull her legs away from his…Malcolm made a little snorting noise in the back of his throat, and she froze. But luck was with her; her dummy only sighed and turned his face away from her shoulder.

Coraline smiled. She was free. Quietly, she opened her half of the lid to the doublewide freezing unit their suite offered, and climbed out, lowering the lid gently behind her. She gave a double check on Malcolm through the frosted lid of the glass, to see if any of her actions had roused him. His eyes remained shut, his face peaceful as he lightly snored.

Coraline stuck her tongue out at him, and then left the hidden freezer room. She dressed quickly and simply—a pair of black pants, white blouse with a low collar, a pair of expensive sandals. As she threw together her outfit, she eyed with no small measure of disgust the king-sized bed where she and Malcolm had had sex earlier.

The dark red sheets were rumbled, half coming off the bed. Pillows were ripped, and the coverlet was stained with blood. Malcolm had no sense of finesse, having sex with him was like fucking some dumb, brutal beast, and Coraline derived no real pleasure from their sexual interludes. Malcolm rarely managed to please her, and for the thousandth time, Coraline wondered just how in the hell Mal had become such a ladies' man. Beyond his (admittedly) incredible good looks, he really had nothing going for him—no brains, little charm, and no real skill in bed beyond groping at breasts.

Yet wherever he went, women fawned over him, tripping over their own feet to be near him. Coraline just didn't get it. _Maybe it's his vampire wiles…perhaps he is enthralling them?_ However he did it, it got him what he wanted, and that could only be good for Coraline. Malcolm happy was much easier to manipulate than Malcolm angry…and as much as Coraline despised his dull and boorish company, his massive ego and vanity, she needed him. He was the ideal tool, and her plan was falling into place perfectly.

Casting one last glance to the hidden room, making sure Mal wasn't about to emerge and ask her what she was doing, Coraline slipped silently out of the bedroom, grabbing the old-fashion brass key, and exited the suite, shutting the door softly behind her.

She inhaled. She didn't think Josef's room was on the sixth floor, he had, after all, arrived before her, and she would have detected his lingering scent upon exiting the elevator, but she wanted to be absolutely positive. After assuring herself that her assumption was indeed correct, and that Josef must be on a different floor, Coraline headed to the elevator.

She would search the rest of the hotel's eighteen stories, floor by floor if she had to. Sooner or later, she would happen upon Josef's scent—it was only a matter of time. She _was_ going to find him, and when she did…Coraline's fangs lengthened, and her dark eyes lightened to a shiny silvery sheen, as the tip of her canines curled over the edge of her lip.

When she found Josef, then she would at last, take her revenge.

* * *

Josef sighed, walking down the hallway towards the elevator on the sixteenth floor. He was tired, and wanted only to return to his room and hit the ice box, as Granny had suggested. He had stayed with his friends for one last drink—their conversation deliberately light, discussing things of no consequence. They had made plans to meet later at Jewels—the Crown's famed lounge—and from there, all three of them would go down to the arena and conclave together.

With that decided, Moriah had lovingly shooed Josef out, telling him to rest as best he could. Josef gave a half smile, remembering her words to him—_"Hope, love. A man, or vampire, can't live without it. I won't say to you that everything will be all right, but I will tell you that those who can hope for the best…usually it comes to them when they least expect it"_—words of power, of strength, of friendship.

Though he was exhausted, he walked with a lighter step upon leaving his friends. He had taken Moriah's advice to heart, and his chest swelled with hope…He was terrified with all that was happening—the dreams, feeling Sarah's presence—_What if it is all for nothing? What if Moriah is wrong…?_ He was terrified of the possibility. But it was too late to go back now.

Hope filled him up, consumed him. He thought only of Sarah, of seeing her emerald eyes crinkle at the corners as she laughed…he dreamed of hearing the graceful peals of her laughter again, of her fingers running through his hair, stroking his skin, holding his hand. He _longed_ for Sarah—his soul cried out for hers, lonely these 53 years of heartbreak.

He called the elevator absentmindedly, his thoughts turning to consider his Tarot reading. Moriah had told him again upon his leaving, not to put too much stock in the cards, that their meanings were far from clear. But the cards still unnerved him. The picture of the man with the covered face unsettled him. _Death…But what does it mean? Unclear meanings…I hate voodoo shit._

The doors to the elevator opened, and distracted as he was, he didn't notice who was inside, until a familiar scent reached his nose, one of expensive perfume, decay, and sex, blood, and seduction. _Oh fuck…You have got to be kidding me_.

And then the voice, which he had hoped to never hear again, purred from the recesses of the elevator, "Why, hello, Josef."

Josef stared into long, dark hair, smoky eyes, curves in all the right places, and legs that never ended, and sighed, too quiet for the vampiress to hear. _And I thought things couldn't get any worse…_

He spoke in a clipped tone. "Coraline." As he greeted her, an image flashed in front of his eyes…

—_A man with goat's legs, bat's wings and a beast's face…laughing on the face of a Tarot card._

_Granny's voice, "It can be a person you know, or will meet. It can indicate trickery and lies—that you are being manipulated."—_

As Josef locked gazes with Coraline he just simply knew…

_The Devil_.

* * *

Coraline had decided to search from the top of the Crown, down to the bottom. She had ridden the elevator to the eighteenth floor, stepping out long enough to confirm that Josef's scent was nowhere to be found, before returning to the elevator, going down to the next floor.

Again she was disappointed. She sighed. _This is going to take forever…Perhaps I can just try to sneak a peek at the registry…?_ She punched the button for the lobby, and tousled her hair back over her shoulder, her thoughts occupied coming up with a story that would allow her access to the information she needed.

So it was with annoyance that she looked up, as the elevator slid to a stop on the sixteenth floor, doors opening for someone waiting to go down. Coraline sighed, and placed a seductive smile upon her face. She was always on the lookout for opportunities to twist to her advantage. Perhaps she could seduce whoever was waiting.

When the doors opened, revealing who was on the other side, Coraline's jaw almost dropped. Almost. She just barely managed to hide her shock and glee. Standing on the other side of the doors, was the very vampire who had been the object of her search. _This was too easy._

She eyed Josef in the split second before he recognized her. He looked tired, distracted. _Something bothering you, Josef? Too bad for you…_Josef's sharp brown eyes swiftly looked to her face, the two vampires locking gazes. He held her eyes easily, with confidence, his superior age giving him the advantage.

Coraline was startled by a sudden surge of rage in her breast. Her hatred for Josef flew upwards from a sick twist in her stomach, exploded into tiny winged demons struggling and beating against her body to escape and unleash revenge upon those who would wrong her.

She managed to swallow her anger down, so her voice remained as low and sultry as ever as she purred, "Why, hello, Josef."

His own response was tight and snappish, "Coraline." After a moment's pause he added, "What an unpleasant surprise to see you here."

Coraline feigned hurt at his insult, "Why Josef, where are your manners? Surely you would be glad to see an old friend?" She stepped out of the elevator, and Josef stepped back before he could help himself. He obviously didn't want to be anywhere near her. Coraline was offended. Who wouldn't want to be close to her? Was she not beautiful?

Very carefully, Coraline sent her allure rolling off of her to subtly encompass Josef…she watched with some satisfaction as his eyes grew slightly clouded. _Something is distracting you, Josef, and it's throwing you off your game…_ Coraline was delighted.

She stepped in closer to Josef, still enthralling him, and leaned in close, "Surely, you don't still hold a grudge? Let bygones be bygones…hmm?" She trailed a finger down his chest.

It was a mistake. At her touch, Josef seemed to realize what she was doing, and in the next moment, the force of his anger and power sent Coraline stumbling back, thrusting her allure off of him, with a cold, icy look in his eye. His fangs flashed, and he snarled at her, "Do that to me again, and you will regret it." And to make sure she got the message, he sent a whip crack of his power against her, burning hot against her skin.

Coraline gasped. She had taken a risk trying to cloud Josef's mind, and the burning of Josef's power was the consequence…but it had been a risk worth taking. She now knew that whatever was distracting Josef was serious enough that he was very vulnerable. She wondered what exactly was going on with him—if she could discover that, perhaps she could use the information to her advantage.

She sniffed, and, salvaging what was left of her dignity after Josef had firmly and irrevocably put her back in her place, she said, "There's no need to be dramatic, Josef. I was just trying to help you relax. You seem tense. Is anything the matter?"

The elder vampire gave her nothing—no indication, no clue of how he was feeling. Coraline was an expert at reading men and vampire alike, but she had always found Josef difficult to read. And right now, he was a blank page. His posture, his body language—he gave nothing away. His expression was neutral, as he answered, "That is none of your business, Coraline. Now if you're quite finished with this conversation…"

"Of course. Are you going down? We'll go together." It was a long shot…

"No, I think not. You'll turn around and get back in the elevator by yourself."

Coraline knew that that was what his response would be, but still, she pushed. "Oh, but Josef, we could—"

Josef interrupted, "Confound it, woman! Get in the elevator!" His anger was plain to sense. Coraline was pleased with the effect she was having upon him. He was unnerved to see her—that much was obvious.

Coraline knew Josef; she had known him a long time. They had once been close friends and lovers. Josef had taken her to his bed many times before, and you can't make love to a man, and not know him on some level. She knew he didn't spook easily. She knew he kept careful control of his emotions. For him to lose control of his anger, to be distracted by her allure, his tired appearance, and snappish tone—all these were signs, and they pointed to something seriously wrong. _But what?_

Coraline offered him her sweetest smile, "Why, Josef, I'm surprised at you. You seem to think me your enemy."

Josef's next words somewhat startled her, "As far as I'm concerned, you _are_, Coraline. Our friendship is no more. I thought I made that clear enough in Los Angeles."

Coraline's cheeks flushed with anger, "Don't mention that city to me."

"Why not?" Josef taunted cruelly. "I warned you, Coraline, when you returned to LA. I told you to leave Mick alone, but you just had to fuck with his head, didn't you? Jesus, is there any man safe from you?"

"I really don't know what you mean, Josef."

"Don't be coy, Coraline. It doesn't suit you. I know you've been shacking up in Boston with Andrews."

Coraline's heart leaped to her throat in shock, and her surprise that Josef knew her location splashed across her face before she could help herself. Josef saw it, and she knew he saw it, and his eyes lit up with the knowledge that she didn't want him to know.

He smiled at her, but it was a cold smile, without affection, "Tell me, Coraline, is Malcolm as good a fuck as Mick? As me?"

Before she even realized what she was doing, Coraline raised her hand, bringing is flying through the air to slap Josef across his cheek. But before her palm could strike, he caught her wrist in his crushing grip.

He jerked her in close to him, and she stumbled forward. Josef's eyes bled to frozen silver, and his fangs lengthened. He spoke in rapid, clear, clipped tones, each of his words accentuated with his power. "I know you are up to something, my _dear_ Coraline. Don't think I actually believe you're with Malcolm because you _love_ him. I don't know what you're planning, but you should know that I'll be watching my back."

With that Josef released her wrist, spinning her into the open elevator behind them and stepped back as the doors closed. "Good night, Coraline. Go back to Andrews."

Coraline rubbed her wrist. It was red with the imprint of Josef's fingers. She seethed to herself inside the elevator, debating whether or not to open the elevator doors again and spar with Josef…_No. Not now. I need to return to Mal before he wakes up._

She furiously struck the button for the sixth floor. Her anger leaped off of her in sparks—she was spitting mad. She had lost the first engagement with Josef…

Coraline hated losing.

* * *

As the elevator doors shut, and the gears engaged, taking Coraline away, Josef finally allowed some of the tension in his body to ease. His shoulders slightly relaxed as he shifted his weight. He unclenched his jaw, lips parting slightly with a quiet sigh of extreme frustration. He angrily ran his hands through his hair, furious—with Coraline, but mostly with himself.

That meeting couldn't have possibly gone any worse. _What's the fucking matter with you Kostan? You know better!_ _For fuck's sake, you didn't even notice when she thralled you._ That Coraline had been able to cloud his thoughts, for however briefly, spoke volumes. It showed him more than anything else just truly how much Sarah was distracting him. He had left himself open to an attack from an enemy…he suspected the only reason he still had his head, was because the courtesan hadn't been prepared to run into him either.

His hands were trembling as he called the elevator. As he stood waiting for the box to reach to the sixteenth floor, he considered just turning around and going back to Granny and Robert's room. He knew they would welcome him up in a heartbeat. He thought about it…

_No. I am not some scared little child…_ The elevator doors opened, and Josef stepped inside the empty space. His mind was agitated, his thoughts churning. Coraline had enthralled him, she had managed to get a few rises out of him.

But ultimately, Josef thought he had emerged the victor of their impromptu encounter. Coraline may have gotten small rises out of him, but he had caused her to all together lose her temper. She was strung tight about something all right—knowing her, she was probably up to no good.

Josef thought of the sudden flash of insight he received when first clapping eyes on Coraline. Was she the person his fourth card was pointing to? What was it Moriah had said? _The fourth card is what I can't change…well, Coraline hasn't ever changed in all the centuries I've known her. Still up to her usual tricks._

Josef had kept an eye on Coraline's movements and activities after her exile from Los Angeles—unbeknownst to her. He knew she had gone back to France, and he knew that currently she was living in Boston with Malcolm Andrews.

Malcolm…Josef had met him once before, back in the early 1900's. He didn't think Andrews would remember it—the older vampire had been drunk on blood and whiskey. Josef's impressions were firmly entrenched after only spending a minute in this vampire's company. Malcolm was an idiot.

Josef knew how unlikely it was that Andrews had grown intelligent, and he knew the older vampire wasn't it any way Coraline's type…So why would the dearly hated ex-wife of his best friend be sleeping with such a dumb brute of a vampire? Josef didn't believe even for a second that she had been taken with Malcolm for his charm, or because she had feelings for him…no, if he knew Coraline, she was only sticking around to leech off of Andrews's power—which was considerable. Between the two of them, they could cause a lot of trouble.

Josef prayed that conclave would be resolved soon. Things were getting more complicated by the second, and he hated complicated.

The elevator doors opened on the fourteenth floor. Josef stepped out, and using his vampire speed, quickly sprinted the length of the entire hallway, being sure that way to cover his tracks. If Coraline came looking for him, his scent on the fourteenth floor would give him away, but she would have no idea which room number was his.

Resolving firmly that next time he would not be caught so off guard, Josef returned to his suite. Moriah had told him to rest. Even though darkness was just falling—his long afternoon had worn away at his already low energy. He wanted nothing more than to hit the cold freezer. Perhaps the icy air would help clear his thoughts…help him see a course of action.

So thinking, he stepped inside his suite, locking the door behind him. Tomorrow night he would meet with Robert and Granny.

Tomorrow night conclave would begin.

* * *

Coraline watched the little numbers above the elevator light up with each successive floor it passed. Starting on the sixteenth, it only dropped two floors, and there the light sat.

Coraline gave a wicked smile, so this outing hadn't been a total waste after all. _Josef's on the fourteenth floor…_ She was confident in herself, she would find him again, and this time she would manage to keep the advantage.

She stepped away from the elevators, and returned to her suite. She quietly turned the brass key in the lock, and stepped inside. It was as she had left it—dark, quiet, still. Coraline hoped she had been lucky and that Malcolm hadn't noticed her absence. She crossed into the master bedroom and stripped off her clothes, stepping into the bathroom for a brief shower to wash Josef's scent from her. It wouldn't do her any good if Malcolm thought she was sleeping around.

Once showered, she entered the hidden freezer room. Malcolm laid much the same as when she had left him. She lifted the lid to the ice unit, and slid inside, cuddling up to Malcolm's body, turning her back to him, and pulling his hand across her waist. She closed her eyes, and started to drift off.

In the cold, blue frost came, "Where did you go, you little minx?" Malcolm's voice was sleepy, with an undercurrent of rage.

Coraline kept her startled reaction and fright to a minimum. It wouldn't do any good for Malcolm to know he had startled her. She murmured back to him, "I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk."

Malcolm's arm tightened possessively around her waist, squeezing her tighter than necessary to send a message, "Just as long as you remember you belong to me."

Inwardly, Coraline was furious, _I don't belong to anyone!_ But she only said, "Of course Mal." She stroked her palm against his thigh, and whispered huskily, "I'm all yours."

She felt Malcolm harden behind her, and knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep in the near future…

* * *

Beth shut her laptop lid with a small, forceful click. Mick looked over from the kitchen, where he was pouring himself a glass of blood. "Beth?"

She heaved a sigh of extreme annoyance and said a bit snappishly, "I can't concentrate. I can't get that freaky phone call out of my mind." She shivered, despite the fact that Mick kept his apartment warm for her comfort.

"Hey," Mick said, putting down his glass of A positive and coming to her side, sitting next to her on the sofa, and drawing her in close to him, "It's gonna be okay. You're safe here, Beth. I'll protect you."

Beth sniffed a little, and mumbled into his shoulder, "Guardian angel, huh?"

Mick gave her a loving half hug, "Yup. You're stuck with me. Beth, I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise. Our apartment is safe."

"I know. It's just…that call…I can't focus. It was so disturbing. I'm a little rattled."

Mick's eyes gleamed playfully, as he pulled Beth back to meet her gaze, "I think I can help with that," he said, his voice teasing and low.

Beth arched an eyebrow, "Oh really?" she trailed a finger across his chest, "And how would you do that?" She smiled at him…she knew exactly how Mick planned to cheer her up.

Mick grinned, "Well, first I would…" He took her hand in his, and after pushing her sleeve back, trailed light kisses up her soft skin. His lips were cold, his breath warm, and goosebumps rose under his touch. He placed delicate kisses up her arm, to the crook of her neck, the underside of her jaw, the tip of her nose, before planting a passionate kiss on Beth's mouth, driving all other thoughts from her mind at the intensity of sensation. Beth leaned into it, bringing her hands up to cup Mick's face.

Her vampire broke the kiss. Beth made a small whimpering noise—she didn't want him to stop. Mick's eyes were silver, his pale cheeks slightly flushed. He set her laptop aside, and unzipped her jeans, tugging them down, throwing them aside. Beth released a shaky gasp as he trailed his hand along the back of her calves, encircling her knees, up to her shirt. He unbuttoned her blouse, spreading his fingers wide across her tiny waist and stomach. Beth shivered again, but this time, it was a shiver of pleasure that coursed through her, leaving ripples of heat in its wake.

Mick fell back into the sofa, pulling Beth with him, their lips and tongues meeting in the fiery throes of lust and love—desire and need. Beth straddled his hips, running her hands up under his shirt. She lifted it over his head, throwing it aside, and lowered her mouth to his chiseled chest, licking her way up to his earlobe, and taking the sensitive skin in her teeth and biting down gently.

Mick made a strangled noise, as his fangs burst from his gums. Beth remembered that he hadn't fed yet tonight, and slowed down her pace so as not to push him over the edge too soon. She rubbed herself against him, as his hands tightened on her thighs, smoothly squeezing and pulling.

It was heaven in their apartment…their touches the caresses of angels. Beth flicked open the button on Mick's jeans, and slid the zipper down, running a hand below to bring him to a full stand. Mick moaned, and arched into her palm, his hands convulsing upon her legs. "_Beth!"_

Beth built her rhythm, hard, fast, intense. She didn't give Mick a chance to catch his breath, and she listened with pleasure to the ragged gasps that tore from his throat. She loved that she had this effect on him. The barriers between them were finally no more, vanquished forever. There was no space between them—nothing but her, Mick, and their love.

With one last stroke she brought Mick screaming, crying out her name as his back arched up off of the couch, hips thrusting widely into her hand. Beth felt a fire spreading in her own legs, and when Mick's orgasmic bite landed on her inner thigh, drinking her rich blood, Beth's own orgasm exploded across her senses, as she was swept away in the sensations of Mick's mouth on her thigh, his allure sweeping over her, his hips bucking into her hand. Beth never wanted it to stop…and the two of them lost all sense of time, in a never-ending cycle of heat and lust, of pain and pleasure, of the consuming fires of their love.

As Beth came down from her orgasm she realized she was growing dizzy, and touched the back of Mick's head to let him know it was time to stop. At first he didn't respond, and her heart fluttered nervously.

But at that same nervous flutter, Mick stopped, retracting his fangs from her inner thigh, and licking the wounds closed. A small drop of Beth's blood was on the corner of his mouth, his eyes silver, and his breathing still ragged. "Beth, I'm sorry." His voice was filled with shame.

"Don't be," Beth said, "I'm not." She made to move her hand to stroke his cheek, but swayed and almost fell forward, her vision slightly doubling. She was startled…Mick had taken more than she had thought.

He steadied her with his hands, guiding her down to lay across his chest. "Look at you, Beth. I took too much blood. I'm sorry…I got caught up in the feelings, the taste of our love…" His face was troubled.

Beth closed her eyes demurely against his chest. When she spoke, her speech was slightly slurred. "That was incredible. I have no regrets, Mick. Don't you have them."

She felt him sigh underneath her, and when he spoke, his voice was quiet and serious, "Beth, I don't think you understand. If you hadn't told me to stop, I would have kept feeding."

"So?" Beth smiled dreamily into his chest, remembering the sensation. She would have let Mick drain her dry to continue the feeling. _Wait a moment…what's wrong with me? I'd of let Mick drain me dry? Wha…_Her thoughts felt all fuzzy and clouded.

She focused on Mick's voice, "'So?' Beth you're riding a feeding high, when you come off of it, I assure you your response will not be 'so'." Mick lightly stroked her back, and Beth snuggled against him, dozing. His eyes gazed worriedly at her, and he gave her a small shake to rouse her. "Beth."

"Hmm?"

"Beth, I need to know what you want if...if I ever accidentally took too much. What would you have me do?"

Beth sat up. The warm clouds were finally starting to dissipate and Beth found she could think again. The dizziness was gone. "I'd have you turn me, Mick. We've already decided that you'll turn me after our wedding. While it'd be a shame to postpone our marriage, I'd rather be turned early, than dead."

Mick's breathing became a little easier, more calm, but Beth could tell mentioning his promise to sire her had unnerved him a little. She knew Mick was still trying to get used to the idea of turning her. Out of respect for his feelings, she let him work through how he felt about siring at his own pace. Beth knew that when the time came for Mick to turn her, he would be ready.

Mick's ocean eyes caught hers, "So if something went wrong, you would want me to turn you?"

Beth nodded, squeezing him in a tight hug, "Yes."

She sat up, leaning in to kiss him slowly, drawing out the contact, pouring her trust and feelings into her kiss and into him. She pulled back, "I want you for my sire, Mick. Sooner or later, you and I will be together, in all ways, in every way, soul mates. I love you, and I will love you, for all eternity."

Mick's expression was fierce, his eyes sparking with passion and his fangs dropping, "For all eternity," he agreed. With a sudden burst, he shot up underneath Beth, flipping her back down onto the couch, so that now it was him straddling her beautiful body. He lowered his lips to hers, fangs sliding against her skin, a low growl rumbling deep in his chest.

He lifted his eyes to meet hers, "Now, where were we, my beautiful?"

Beth smiled at him, her eyes blazing with a desirous need. She drew Mick to her, and they sank back together among the sofa cushions…no whisper of danger in their minds, their thoughts only on each other.

Neither noticed the shadowed figured watching them. Through the wide open office door, upon the slanting windows, a tall form stood, blending into the night with the ease of his centuries. His power masked his presence from the younger vampire. He was covered head to toe in a long, black cloak, a dark scarf wrapped around his face. Only the stark white, pale, pale skin around his shocking light blue eyes could be seen.

The albino clenched his fists, as he watched the young vampire from Kostan's office, and his Beth making love. His blue eyes sparked with an insane, sick anger. Beth was his…and he didn't like sharing.

Elias turned and leaped from the windowsill, jumping down to the street far below, and his waiting car. He had seen enough. Beth was glorious. How he longed to tear her clothes from her body and bite her. To sink his fangs in her sweet spots, her inner thigh. To cloud her mind with his allure, and take her in every way possible while she begged for more.

Elias sped off through the dimly lit streets. He would be back…

Oh yes. He would be back, and then he would have his fun.

* * *

_The burning hallway stretched endlessly before him. He shuddered, knowing he was dreaming again. Helplessly caught in the same cycle, he began to run, fleeing from the flames. _

_He choked on the thick smoke, tears streaming down his cheeks as he fled down the ever twisting and turning hall, the roaring fire hot on heels…"Sarah!" He looked desperately around for her. _

_He felt her presence, her voice called to him, floating upon the flames and smoke, "Charles! Help me!" Pain was laced though her words, and he put on even more speed._

"_I can't find you, sweetheart! Where are you?" Josef was panicking…he could hear the sound of Sarah weeping over the flames._

"_I don't know. I don't know where I am…I'm lost…Charles!" Her voice was so frightened, Josef had to find her._

_He sprinted down the halls, the smoke and fire chasing him. He flung open every door he passed, but each room was empty. He began to despair…he would never find Sarah, she was lost, and they would be forever separated._

"_No!" Josef looked inside himself, inside his heart. Her spirit sung to his soul, and he tracked the sensation. He then knew where his beloved was. He followed the sounds of her crying, and came to a large, black door. A single silver doorknob was in the center of the black wood, forged with lovers' tears._

_The flames that had been chasing him vanished as he reached the door, and Sarah's sobs turned to screams upon the other side. "Sarah! I'm here, love. I'm coming!"_

_Josef grabbed the doorknob, screaming as the silver seared his skin. His fingers convulsed on the knob, the acid poison of the silver flowing into him through the burns, but he didn't care. Sarah was inside and he would find her--he would reach her._

_The door swung open before him. There was Sarah. Josef's heart shattered looking at her, a single tear dripped down his cheek. "Sarah!"_

_His love was lying in the middle of a dark room, engulfed with flames, being consumed by fire. She twisted and convulsed under the agony of burning, screams tearing from her throat, "Charles! Charles!" Tears fell from her beautiful green eyes, her silky auburn hair was singed and burning. _

_Josef raced to her side and gathered her shaking form into his arms. In an instant the fire spread across his fingers, racing up his jacket's sleeves, and covered him. The sudden incredible pain was too much as Josef roared his heartbreak and love lost, as the inferno consumed him. He fell prone, to the floor, and surrendered to his despair, screams ripping from his throat._

_And then…then, he felt her. Her touch. Her slender arms encircled him, and drew him to her, cradling him to her soft breast. Delicate fingertips stroked his face, and Josef opened his eyes. _

_Through the flames the burned his body, he saw Sarah…restored, free, beautiful. He had drawn the agony of what she was feeling onto himself, taken it upon his shoulders as his burden, and though the pain was unendurable, he was filled with joy at seeing his love free of her heartbreak—even if it was just for now._

_He reached a hand upwards, trailing a burning finger across her face. "Sarah…"_

_A tear trickled from her eye, as she raised her hand to cover his, pressing his palm against her. The flames consuming Josef no longer touched her, they no longer burned her, and she held him tight in her arms, rocking him and whispering soothing words, as aching tears of broken hearts spilled from both of them—the loss they had each endured, the loneliness, the separation. Josef writhed in her arms, as he gladly took her pain, whispering out through choked breaths, "Please don't leave me. Sarah, don't go. Don't go…"_

_Her graceful smile shone down above him, and he cried to see it again. Her voice, so long silent, spoke to him, "I'm not leaving you, Charles. I'm here, sweetheart." She leaned down through the flames that held no power over her and kissed him softly. Her touch…yet all Josef could do was twist in agony from the fire, as tear after tear spilled from his exhausted eyes._

_A spark of an idea lighted Sarah's face, and she gently raised Josef up in her arms, her shoulder supporting his head. She tilited her head to the side, sweeping her hair back from her neck. "Drink. Drink from me, Charles."_

_Instinctively, he bit down upon her throat. At the same time, he felt her fangs pierce his wrist, as she drank from him--each vampire drawing life and nourishment from the other. As Sarah drank from him, the ever present fire began to flicker. As he drank from Sarah, the flames sputtered and began to die. A powerful wind rose in the room and the smoke was blown away, down the hall, leaving the air clear and once more breathable._

_Josef fed from his love, she from him, an unbroken circle of eternity. The pain and torture from the flames became nothing more than a warm glow of a burning ember between them. A piece of smoking coal that would soon become a diamond._

_When the flames were entirely extinguished, Josef pulled from her throat, Sarah from his wrist. Josef laid his head back against her arm, staring with disbelieving eyes into the vision of his love before him. He choked back a sob, as he stroked her face with his trembling hand. "I've missed you so much…" he whispered._

_Sarah stroked his cheek in unison with his touch. "Shh," she soothed. "Rest, Charles. Sleep. You are safe in my arms."_

_Josef didn't want to sleep. He wanted to stay here forever, forever touching her—that touch which had been denied him—forever hearing her—that voice which had been denied him—forever seeing her—that vision of beauty which had been denied him. And forever loving her—their love, forever being with his Sarah—his beloved who had been cruelly taken from him. Now was not the time for sleeping. _

_But her soft touch was soothing, easing the pangs in his heart. She sang softly to him, quiet melodies that relaxed him. He was in paradise surely. Despite his best efforts to remain awake, he slipped into slumber, cradling against his Sarah, his expression at peace, as Sarah sang to him, leaving him gentle kisses against his lips…_

In the double wide freezer at the Crown, Josef's body relaxed, the tension draining from his face, as he truly slept, the dream fading from his mind, as he entered a peaceful sleep, the first true rest he had achieved in weeks.

Should someone have glanced at the freezer where he lay, a startling sight that person would have seen. Though Josef slept alone in the doublewide freezer, reflected in the frosty glass was a flash of auburn hair, of dark green eyes…

* * *

The next night, Josef stood at the hotel bar, waiting to meet Granny and Robert. He sipped the scotch he had ordered. The smooth liquor left very little burn—idly he wondered how old it was.

He was dressed in a forest green shirt, dark slacks, and an understated grey vest with his pocket watch clipped to it. His appearance was open and inviting, but any vampire who came within in his radar knew that his expression was only that—an appearance. Underneath his innocent exterior, he was cold, calculating, and ready.

He felt energized…he felt renewed. He felt..._dangerous_. He remembered his dream from yesterday.

He had slept all the remaining night, and following day. Not once interrupted by a dream, except for the one in the very beginning of his sleep cycle. Josef was trying to understand what it meant.

Sarah had been burning alive…but as soon as he touched her, her pain had transferred to him, and it was him suffering. Then, drinking her blood, and her his…even though it had just been a dream, Josef felt strong, as though he had really taken blood. He felt different. He focused on the feeling, puzzling over what exactly it was that he felt.

The startled thought came to him, _I feel Sarah…_It _was_ Sarah…just thinking her name, he felt an echo from her sleepy thoughts, _Charles…_ Josef stared into his drink, shocked, speechless, and then…

Joyful…a powerful joy rose in his soul, as he reveled in the newly awaked sire/fledgling bond. Sarah had drunk of his blood, he had restored that what was missing in her original turning. Though he was far from certain, Josef thought…he hoped…he prayed that Sarah was returning. _She is. She must. She is waking. Not even the devil is this cruel to offer her return and then take her from me again._

Sarah was stirring. At Waverly place, Paula was probably going to bed around now--Josef wanted to contact to her, to check on Sarah. He could just picture his head nurse, fussing over his love. He longed to sneak out of the Crown and hurry to Sarah's bedside. But he would do no such thing. To do so would mean certain death, and after 53 years of unimaginable heartache and loneliness, he could wait a few more weeks to go to his love. But, shit, it was going to be hard to stay here and focus.

He was so caught up in the feeling of Sarah through their bond, that he didn't notice a familiar presence approaching him from behind. He jumped as a strong hand grabbed his shoulder, a dark voice hissing in his ear, "_Eat silver, Josef._"

Josef whirled around, expecting to see Coraline, or maybe Malcolm. He started to bring his arms up, intending to deliver a powerful blow to his assailant, but then stopped short in surprise. Delight quickly replaced anger. "Seth!"

Standing before him was a vampire with wavy, sandy brown hair and a neatly trimmed goatee. He had bright blue eyes which were currently laughing up at him. "You should have seen the look on your face, Josef." He gave a short, barking laugh.

"Seth Rowan, you sly dog."

"Good to see you too, old man." The two vampires shook hands, and pulled in for a brief hug, pounding each other on the back.

Seth stood next to Josef at the bar. He glanced at Josef's nearly empty glass, and called to the bartender, "A scotch for me and my friend here."

"Coming up, sir." The bartender set two glasses in front of them and poured the alcohol.

Seth picked his glass up, and chinked it against Josef's, "To old friends." He tossed the drink back like the pro he was.

Josef grinned. "To old friends, indeed." He took a sip of the scotch. "It's great to see you. How long have you been in the states? I thought you were still in Europe."

Seth waved a dismissive hand. "Naw, Europe was getting stuffy. It was time for a change. I came stateside about three years ago."

"And you didn't look me up? Bastard."

Seth grinned sheepishly, and then smirked, "Did I hurt your feelings, Josef? Do you need to cry? I'm here for you, buddy."

"Oh, shut up," Josef said, good-naturedly.

"No, it's not healthy to keep these emotions bottled up inside you. You need to express yourself, my friend."

"Seth…"

"As the poet Emily Dickenson once so famously wrote—"

Josef punched him in the shoulder.

Seth laughed. "That's right—I'd forgotten that you slept with her. Don't like thinking of the tryst? I can see how it would be painful to know you inspired her poetry."

Josef grumbled, "I did _not_ inspire her poetry…You still haven't answered my question. A lovely attempt to misdirect me, but ultimately ineffective."

Seth winked, "Can't blame a fellow for tryin. Vamp's got to get up pretty early to pull the wool over your eyes, huh?"

"Yes to both questions. And again the stalling is not working. Ante up."

His old friend gave his distinctive barking laugh again and shrugged, "I'm based in Chicago…I was going to call you. In fact, I had been planning on it soon…but then I was summoned to conclave." A strange gleam entered Seth's eyes.

Josef was curious. "What are you up to, Seth? I know that look."

Seth's voice turned to a sudden seriousness and urgency, his teasing manner falling away to reveal the 890 year old vampire underneath the playful surface. Seth had been turned at 30 years of his mortal life, oh so long ago, in the year 1148, in early England. He made Josef feel positively young. The 409 year old vampire knew his friend was powerful, and a deadly fighter, fiercely loyal, and a trickster in his heart.

But there was nothing of the trickster in Seth's eyes now. He spoke below audible human hearing levels, very quietly. In a hotel full of vampires, the odds that delicate information would be overheard were high. Seth clearly wanted to keep this private. His deep voice was low, serious, but there was something else—excitement. "Josef, there's something I need to tell you. I've decided—"

But what he had decided was not to be told as he was interrupted by a warm voice, "Well, I'll be. Seth Rowan. It's been a long time since I've seen hide or hair of you, boy."

Josef smothered his disappointment at the ill-timed interruption, as Seth turned away from him, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. He would talk to his friend later. If he knew Seth at all, they would toss back some scotch later this evening.

Seth faced the vampiress who was heading towards them with an easy gait. Granny Fortuna had sauntered into the lounge. She was dressed in a long, flowing red dress, golden hoop earrings dangling from her ears, golden bangles upon her wrist. Her powerful gaze took in the room at a glance, as she joined them at the bar, a stunning vision of wisdom and beauty.

Seth looked delighted to see her. "Moriah! How are you, you old witchdoctor?"

Granny's eyes sparkled with affection. "Doing just lovely, hon. Robert's up in our room, but he'll be down in a minute. I know he'll be happy to see you."

Seth looked pleased. "'Ole Bobby's here too? Wonderful. How is N'Orlins?"

"Dull without you boys hamming it up. Mardis Gras hasn't been the same since you two left," Granny chuckled.

Josef smiled at the memories her comment called forth. "Good times, eh, Seth?"

Seth's eyes gleamed with wicked laughter, "Good times indeed." He swept Granny into a dancer's pose, "Do you remember how we tangoed, Moriah?"

She slapped at him playfully, eyes crinkling. She loved Seth as a son. "How could I forget, sugar? You pricked your lip holding the rose in your mouth."

"I swept you majestically across the dance floor." Seth grinned.

Josef cut in, "You mean, you bumbled and crashed poor Granny into other dancers like a herd of stampeding—"

Seth interrupted before his friend could finish. "It was like a scene from a romantic movie," he embellished.

"Comedy," Josef corrected.

"I was Spencer Tracy…" Seth continued, choosing to ignore the commentary.

"Charlie Chaplin," Josef said, smothering a laugh.

"And you, Moriah, were my Katherine Hepburn."

"Okay, that part is true." Josef smiled at Granny and she winked at him.

The voodoo priestess chuckled again, "You always were the charmer, Seth."

"I leaned in for a kiss," he dipped Granny low, strong arms easily holding her weight.

A drawl, amused voice sounded behind the group, "And then I punched you in the nose…Which I'll do again if you don't release my lady this instant, Rowan."

Seth looked up, "Bobby!" he cried. He righted Granny and spun her out to Robert's waiting hand. Robert put an arm around Moriah's shoulder, drawing her close to him, and imitated throwing a punch, before reaching out and shaking Seth's hand.

"How've you been, you mongrel?"

"Oh, you know me…I get by." Seth huffed a breath on his fingernails, and rubbed them against his jacket, before looking up with a smile, "The ladies just can't resist my baby blues," he teased.

The group laughed. As Seth and Robert conversed, catching up, Granny gently detached herself from Robert's side, and crossed to stand next to Josef at the bar. "You seem much rested, Josef," she observed. "What's changed since yesterday?"

In hushed tones Josef told her about last night's dream. By the time he had finished, both Robert and Seth had joined Moriah in listening to him. As he neared the end of his explanation, he locked gazes with Granny.

"I can feel Sarah now, Moriah—through the bond between sire and fledgling. I couldn't ever before."

Granny's eyes smiled at him, "I am happy for you, Josef. It is agony to be separated from those you love. This is good news."

Robert placed a hand on his shoulder, "This is good news indeed. It seems events are looking up for you."

Seth appeared thunderstruck, he stared at Josef incredulously, "Are you, my old friend— my old confirmed bachelor friend—saying that you've landed yourself a girl? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Seth put on a mock wounded expression.

Now it was Josef's turn to tease, "Aww, did I hurt your feelings Seth? Do you need to cry? It's okay, I'm here for you buddy."

Seth let loose another barking laugh. "You entering the land of sunshine and butterflies—of love—this calls for a toast, I think." He picked up his scotch and raised it towards Josef, saying, "To my good friend Josef, who has found a girl and is now a lovestruck vampire with no balls."

Josef laughed, and raised his glass to Seth, "To my good friend Seth, may your soft, squishy side never be revealed to your enemies."

"I'll drink to that," Seth smirked, and tossed back the last of his scotch. Josef drained his scotch, setting his empty glass down simultaneously with Seth, as in the old days, when they had roamed Europe and the Orient together. It was _good_ to see Seth again. Josef had missed his old friend these past couple of decades. He was happy that Seth had finally decided to give the states a try. Their two empty glasses sat side by side, the clear glass sparkling in the lounge's dim lights.

Josef turned to his friends, "There is much to discuss. Moriah, Robert, last night, after I left your room, I ran into another 'old friend,'—Coraline."

Moriah stiffened. "Coraline is here?"

Josef nodded, eyes unconsciously silvering. "Yes. After I exiled her from LA, I kept track of her whereabouts. She settled in Boston and took up association with Malcolm Andrews."

Seth's bright blue eyes grew even brighter, as they bled to a true vampiric blue, and his fangs slowly slid out of his gums, "Malcolm is a fool," he growled.

Robert looked sharply at Seth, "I didn't realize you knew him."

"Oh yes," Seth nodded. "Mal and I go way back. Every few centuries we seem to get together to piss at each other. He screwed me over in a business deal…cost me a fortune. You understand, Josef."

Josef's did understand. It was because of Seth's warnings, coupled with his own impressions, that Josef had never done business with Andrews. "Well, they're both here, Coraline and Malcolm. I could smell a male vampire's scent all over her…I can't imagine that it would be anyone else."

Moriah spoke calmly, with just the barest hint of anger in her voice. She held no fondness for either Coraline or Malcolm. "We must stay alert and on guard. Coraline is a manipulator…she will try to fool us all. We must all watch each other's backs."

Seth chimed in, "We'll be like the three musketeers."

"What about me, you dog?" Josef mock complained.

Seth grinned at him, "Why, you're our lovesick d'Artagnan, of course."

Josef laughed. He pulled out his pocket watch and glanced at the hour.

Robert asked, "What's the time, Josef?"

"It's 11:30," he answered. "If we want to make conclave on time, and keep our heads, I suggest we head down to the arena."

Moriah nodded, moving in close to Robert's side, "You boys lead the way, Robert and I will follow. Now is not the time for discussing what to do; all of us must remain alert tonight. Later we will talk, after the council speaks."

Seth and Josef both nodded. Granny took Robert's arm, and the four vampires exited the Crown's lounge, heading for the elevators—heading for conclave.

The ascension fights were about to begin.

_Finis_

* * *

Okey-doke...the action is about to start! *cheers*

**moonjat**...if you ever don't like the way I've written Granny or Robert, or if I ever have them speak or act in a way you disapprove...please let me know, and I will make the necessary changes. I want them to be as close to the way you write them as possible. **; )**

I humbly beseech my beloved readers for reviews. *hugs*


	10. The Soul of the Rose

**Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Moonlight. **

**A/N:** Okay…so these next three chapters are each probably going to fall a little on the short side…but I want to examine this pivotal moment from the three main points of view…Mick & Beth's first, then Sarah and Paula's, and then Josef's. I hope you enjoy my technique with this. **; )**

**A/N2:** The poems at the beginnings of this and the next two chapters, are quoted stanzas from Alfred Lord Tennyson's _Maud_—taken towards the end of part 1. Tennyson is one of my very favorite poets…his use of rhyme and rhythm is incredibly beautiful, his poems just flow…they are masterpieces of language. I highly encourage you to look up his work. The stanzas I chose, remind me of Josef and Sarah. **: )**

**A/N3:** I know it is a big 'No' in writing to switch tenses mid-chapter…but I am playing around with present tense for effect here. Hopefully, you'll like it.

Much love, and many heartfelt thanks to all my readers!!!

Please forgive any typos.

Enjoy.

_The Soul of the Rose_

_And the soul of the rose went into my blood,_

_As the music clash'd in the hall;_

_And long by the garden lake I stood,_

_For I heard your rivulet fall_

_From the lake to the meadow and on to the wood,_

_Our wood, that is dearest than all._

_~Maud, XXII, 6_

_* * * * * * * * * * _

"_Mick!_ Oh!..._Oh God!_" Beth screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body, leaving her back arching up off the sofa, her hands clutching Mick's shoulders as he pounded himself into her. A deep fire was burning outwards from her smoldering core, her knees bent and Mick nestled between her thighs, his fangs scraping against her bare breast. All clothes had long since been tossed aside.

Mick trembled, thrusting in and out, hitting her sweet spot just a little deeper each time he filled her. Beth could already feel another orgasm building. Her body was on fire with ecstasy, her mind a jumbled purple haze of passionate kisses, biting teeth, roaming hands, and licking tongues.

Silver eyes shone in the air above her, hypnotizing her—her fiancé's magnetic gaze. Low growls sounded from the depths of Mick's throat, "Beth…_Beth!_" Beth had never heard anything so sexy. One hand held her waist, while the other cupped and caressed her breast, squeezing in all the right ways. Mick knew how to pleasure her, and he did it with joy, bringing Beth once more screaming to the precipice. He loved the effect he had on her, just as she loved the response that just a few touches or even looks could evoke from the vampire.

She threw herself upwards, spilling her long, yellow hair across his shoulders as they embraced—Mick was her center of gravity, and she was his, and they revolved around each other, their love equally strong and only growing more beautiful every day, every moment they were in each other's arms.

Beth pushed her body into Mick's, as close as she could. Their forms melded together, the curve of Beth's waist sinking into Mick's thrusting hips, the smooth turn of Beth's stomach pressed into the velvety softness of Mick's chest. Her long legs, shaking with sensation, curled within his, as they moved together, as one, on the sofa—each giving, each only yearning for their mate's touch.

Beth's kisses became more urgent. Sweat dripped down her chest, a tiny bead hovering on her nipple. With a dark gleam in his silver eye, Mick lowered his head to her breast, tongue darting out, leaving her skin warm and wet.

It was too much. Beth screamed his name, "_Mick!!_" She tumbled into the fiery abyss, as agony and ecstasy crashed over her, sweeping her away in its power and passion. The strength of their love drove any stray thoughts from her mind as spasms of pleasure and desire racked her body, her hips wildly bucking upwards, screaming her throat raw.

With a roar, Mick thrust one last time into her, sending Beth into further orgasmic delight, as he came on top of her. His hand around her waist squeezed painfully, his muscles convulsing, his eyes rolling back as he panted. He bit himself on his arm, and greedily sucked at his blood, needing it to fulfill his pleasure.

When the orgasms faded, he collapsed on top of her, his murmuring breath against her cheek, "I love you…Beth, my Beth…"

Beth lay, too stunned to move, too tired to do anything but stroke the back of his head, and coo to him. She lifted her head a little, scattering his chest, his jaw, the sides of his face, his lips, with her soft kisses, each one given with her love. Mick raised his head, cupping her face with his hands and leaned down, kissing her slowly.

Their bodies moved against each other, creating friction. Beth rose up off the cushions, her swollen lips opening to Mick's gentle touch, her arms trailed around his shoulders as she pressed her naked self to him.

She pulled back, looked him the eye. Her gaze was full of a dark passion, of lust and desire, of need and want, of _love._ "I want you," her voice was low, a husky whisper.

She leaned forward once more, and slowly kissed him. She relished the sound of his ragged breaths as he fought to control himself. She broke the kiss again and lay back on the cushions—her golden hair fanning outwards around her shoulders, framing her pale face within its fiery halo. One hand she rested across her stomach, the other she reached up to caress Mick's cheek. "Take me," she whispered. "I'm yours, for always."

* * *

Mick looked down at this vision of beauty that lay before him, and felt as though his heart would burst. He closed his eyes at Beth's touch, his lashes trembling against his cheek. _How am I so lucky?_

"_Beth…_" he breathed. Beth was his, she was his—body, heart and soul. Both man and vampire rejoiced within him—he had found his mate, and now he would take her, make her his in every way possible. He had won over her love, just as surely as she had captured his for all eternity.

He gazed at the sight of beauty before him. Beth was an angel, his angel and his redemption. She healed the wounds in his heart, filled him up when he had been empty, showed him the way when he was lost, her kisses were rubies, her hair spun gold, her eyes shining sapphires. And she was his.

Her soft voice, the one that called to his soul, whispered to him, "Take me." Her palm on his cheek, her delicate fingers tracing his skin.

He can feel her love when she says, "I'm yours, for always."

It's too much. He swallows, reaches out with trembling fingers—slow, oh so slowly. He wants to make this last, he wants a memory to cherish forever. His fingers give the barest of brushes against her skin, and she sighs, her warm breath washing over him.

He continues to run his fingers softly over her figure. He does nothing else, but relishes the feeling of her, silky beneath him, her face one of longing, of love, of anticipation.

He moves his hands down to her chest, fingertips swirling against her nipples, where they are sharp and standing, ready for him. He leans down, and breathes, slow and softly over her breasts, and is rewarded with the sound of her gasping as small goosebumps rise. She twists under him, moaning his name, and he growls with satisfaction.

He takes her breast fully in his palm and gives a gentle squeeze.

Beth tosses her head wildly, her hips thrusting upwards, crying with pleasure, "_Mick…oh god…_"

He trails his thumb across her nipple, pinching slightly, feeling her body react to his touch, to him. His hands caress her, and she mewls her pleasure. He can feel her wet and ready for him, and she pants, "Mick…Mick, I need you inside me. Take me, take me."

"Not yet," he whispers. Her hips thrust against him, seeking what he is denying her. "_Please, please…_" she begs.

His angles himself to lower his mouth to her stomach, tongue darting out to lick playfully at her belly. He slides a hand down to her thighs, and pulls, squeezing her curves. Beth is wild, her whole body trembling, eyes wide, cheeks flushed. He can hear the frantic pounding of her heart, her heart that beats for him alone.

He stares into her eyes, letting his adoration, his love, his soul fill his face. "I love you," he whispers. "I am yours, always." And then he lowers his head down, taking her breast in his mouth, fangs scraping ever so slightly against her skin, as he plunges two fingers inside her core.

Her orgasm rips through her, as she screams silently. Her head is thrown backwards, lips parted, as her back arches off the couch, her entire body leaning into his touch, the feeling of his fingers deep inside her, stroking and pressing into her sweetest places. She comes again and again, screaming, panting, gasping, trembling. "_Mick! Mick!_"

He pulls his fingers out, and pulls away from her breast, moving himself into position above her. She is still racked with desire, her need pulses through her. Without wasting another second, he plunges himself into her, hard and fast. Beth orgasms around him, as he builds and builds towards his own climax. His mate's moans mingle with his growls as he cries her name over and over, thrusting, lost in the red and purple haze of their love.

With one last thrust, he comes, screaming his way inside her, spilling his seed inside her body, filling her up with him. "_Beth!!_" Words fail him, and he can no longer think, just react to the feeling of Beth falling apart beneath him, as he falls apart above her.

He's drinking…her blood…_Warm gentle caring curious scared terrified trust passion desire, Love._ He's bitten her neck, and he drinks, as he spasms around her. He listens to her heart, and sends her his joy, his hope, his own love and emotion back to her.

When he is done, he collapses on top of her, and there is only the sound of their ragged breaths. Only the touch of their shaking bodies, as a warm glow fills them. No words are spoken—there is no need. Their love runs deeper than any words can express.

Beth's eyes blink languidly up at him, clouded with emotion, and he knows his gaze echoes hers.

_I'm yours, always._

* * *

Mick pushed himself up, pulling himself out of Beth, and then promptly collapsed next to her. "That was…" he trailed off.

Beth leaned up on her elbow, "I believe the word you're searching for is 'perfect.'" She smiled and kissed his lips, softly, gently.

Mick own smile shone back at her, "Yeah. That's what I was searching for." He reached a hand forward and cupped her cheek, and then turned her head slightly to inspect the side of her neck, where he had bitten her in his passion. His brow furrowed, "I shouldn't have taken more blood from you," he said. "Beth, are you okay?"

She snuggled into his side, "More than okay," she murmured, eyes closing, as she wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling him to her like a giant teddy bear—with fangs.

Mick whispered, "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

Beth opened her eyes, briefly sitting up long enough to tease, "You certainly are."

Mick chuckled. Beth's attitude was just one of the many things he adored about her. "Have I ever told you how much I love your modesty?"

Beth's blue eyes sparkled as she asked, "And what modesty would that be, Mick St. John?"

He pulled her down for another kiss, "Exactly, what modesty?"

She broke the kiss, feigning indifference, "Hey, I am to modest."

Mick grinned, playing with the tangles of her hair where it spilled across his face, framing Beth in a golden ring. "Says the woman lying naked on top of me," he teased gently.

Beth smothered a smile, "I've always said modesty is overrated." Her kisses started to become a bit stronger…a bit needier.

Mick responded.

They were lost in each other, locked in passionate embrace, when the telephone in Mick's office rang. Neither of them even noticed, they were so caught up in their actions. The office phone shrilled four times and then fell silent.

But almost immediately it rang again.

This time it was noticed. Its shrill ringing cut through their embrace, like a splash of cold water, and Beth pulled away, panting, "Do you need to get that?"

"Work can wait," Mick growled. "All I want right now is you." He resumed the kiss.

The phone rang again. This time, it was Mick who broke the kiss. Beth's eyes were now a little worried. Someone was obviously trying to get a hold of Mick, and three phone calls in a row was a pretty clear message that whatever the emergency was, it couldn't wait.

Beth looked at Mick, "You need to answer that," she stated firmly.

Mick nodded and moved away from her. He stood reluctantly, crossing the living room, and stepping past the dining table at vampire speed. Beth trailed three of four steps behind him, wrapping her naked body in the sofa's cashmere throw.

The phone had stopped ringing by the time Mick reached it—he had missed the call again. But he wasn't disappointed. It immediately rang again, as though whoever was calling him was hanging up and instantly hitting redial.

Mick was concerned. Who could be calling him this late with this urgent insistency? _It can't be Josef...? _Mick hadn't heard from his friend since Josef had left for New York…he knew that the laws of conclave prevented Josef from contacting him. If Josef was calling him…something was seriously wrong. Glancing at Beth, he could tell that the same thoughts had occurred to her.

Mick didn't waste any more time, but picked up the phone, "Mick St. John," he answered, brisk and to the point.

A slightly familiar voice reached him on the line. Mick knew he had heard it before, but he couldn't quite place it. It was a woman, and her voice was nearly hysterical, "Mick St. John? Is this Mick St. John?" Her voice was small, tight, shaking with nerves.

"Yes, this is he…I'm sorry but who—" Mick didn't get the chance to finish as the woman on the line burst into tears. Mick was growing more worried by the second. _What's going on?_

He spoke loudly into the telephone's receiver, "Ma'am, ma'am, I need you to calm down. Please. Please calm down and tell me who you are."

Mick listened as the woman took several, deep gulping breaths on the line. When she spoke next, she had regained some measure of control, but Mick could still hear the tinges of panic in her voice.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. St. John. I'm not usually like this. I've just had a bit of a shock tonight."

"It's all right," Mick soothed. "Take your time. Please, have we met before? Your voice sounds very familiar."

The woman's voice wavered back at him, "Yes, we've talked once before. I'm impressed you can remember, it was many years ago. Mr. St. John, it's Paulina Hendee—Josef hired me to look after Miss Whitley. You remember? He gave me your number. He told me to call you if anything happened while he was in conclave."

Mick felt as though a heavy stone had fallen into the pit his stomach. _Oh god, no. No. Not this. Not now. What will I say to Josef?_ Mick closed his eyes, as he asked the question that needed to be answered, "Is Sarah dead, Paula?"

He heard Beth gasp, and he could smell her sudden grief—sorrow on Josef's behalf. Mick's own stomach churned inside him. _Oh Josef_…Josef was in conclave—he wouldn't know, he wouldn't find out until her body was buried--past the chance for him to make his final goodbyes. Mick knew that as deep as his love was for Beth, Josef's was just as powerful with Sarah. _How can I tell him? How can I crush his hope?_

Mick realized he hadn't heard the last thing that Paula was saying. "—Mr. St. John? Did you hear me?"

"No, no, I'm sorry, Paula. I missed what you said."

The edge of panic was still in Paula's voice, as she responded, "I said, Miss Whitley is awake. I need you to come to New York right away."

~_Finis_~

* * *

Oh yeah, the action is so kicking off now... baahahahaha!! **: D**

I can't convey to you how much I would love a review from you...even if it's just a word or two, to let me know if you enjoyed the chapter. Please. It's my only reward, and they keep me inspired. Who knows, if people stop reviewing, I might lose inspiration, and not finish the story--no, no, I would never do that...but I scared you lurkers for a second didn't I? So pretty please review.

Hugs to all my awesome readers! **: )**


	11. Concluding Summary

To those of you who did not read my author's note on "Moulin de la Galette"—I'm sorry, but I have decided to retire my stories. I feel terrible about this, but from now on I wish to focus on my own original stories and characters. My dream is to be a published author. I'm sorry I won't be finishing my fanfics, but my ML muse has deserted me. I hope you understand. I want to thank everyone who left me reviews—they are much appreciated!!

So, a summary for closure...I also want to thank **moonjat54** one last time for letting me use her original characters Granny and Robert. Love ya moonjat! Thanks so much for allowing me to use your OC's—they're the best! : )

_Miracle__ ~ Concluding Summary:_

Okay, I had so much planned for this story. I wasn't sure how it was all going to come together...but I had hoped it to be quite the adventure. I'll do my best to summarize what I had planned...

Sarah wakes up, basically a fledgling. Paula calls Mick and asks him to come to New York to deal with this, and Mick goes. However, he leaves Beth in LA, because he doesn't want her in danger around a fledgling vampire. He asks Adalia (the cleaner) to keep an eye on Beth, and she agrees. Mick races to New York, and helps Sarah. During this, he reveals that she's been in a coma. He's worried because Sarah as a fledgling needs to drink the blood of her Sire, but there's a limited supply of Josef's blood at the house, as the amount he stored for her, was based on the amount she consumed while in a coma. Awake she needs a lot more.

Meanwhile, at conclave, Josef senses Sarah is awake. He has a difficult time remaining calm. His friend Seth has decided to try for the open council seat, and Coraline has convinced Malcolm to do the same. A few other vampires also declare their intentions to vie for the open seat, so conclave will last for some time. The vampires fight for the open seat, one on one. Whoever is left standing at the end of the fight, advances. Coraline uses her drugs to cheat, weakening Malcolm's opponents before they enter the Arena, and ensuring that Malcolm will advance.

While this is happening, is LA, Elias manages to overpower Adalia, and kidnap Beth. He sets up a twisted hunt with Beth, down in the sewers. He gives Beth a head start and then plans to hunt her down. When he catches her, basically, he plans to drain Beth. Adalia, recovered, gathers her crew, including Mouse and Ashton, and all my other OC's from TBOABF and they set off to rescue Beth. They track her to the sewers, save her, and take her to Josef's mansion, as it's the safest place. Elias follows them there. :O

In New York, Sarah is weakening. Mick's doing all he can for her, but he can see that she's dying. She needs Josef's blood. Josef is growing more and more frantic, trapped in conclave. The fight for the open council seat is down to Seth and Malcolm. Coraline leaves a goblet of drugged blood in Seth's room, but before Seth can drink it he is called away. So Seth enters into the final fight as strong as ever. He defeats Malcolm--I hadn't decided on whether or not he kills him. But anywho, the result is that Seth wins the council seat. Somewhere in all this, either before Seth's fight, or after, Josef stops by Seth's room looking for him. He sees the goblet of blood and drinks it to calm his nerves. Coraline, enraged by Malcolm's defeat, races to find out what went wrong and finds Josef weakened. She drags him down into the catacombs of the council, and takes her anger out on him. :O

Granny and Robert realize that Josef is missing, and search for him. They find him being help prisoner by Coraline, and they rescue him, but in the scuffle Coraline slips away. Josef doesn't care though, he's desperate to reach Sarah, who he can sense is on the brink of death. He races to Waverly Place, bursting in and rushing to her side. He gives her his blood and saves her. He and Sarah have a night of passion, and Josef is overjoyed. Coraline has followed him however, and when Sarah goes downstairs for something, Coraline grabs her, intending to kill her for revenge against Josef. Josef is powerless to stop her, and there is a tense standoff, between Josef, with Granny and Robert at his side, against Coraline holding Sarah. Sarah manages to get the upper hand, and kills Coraline, saving herself.

Back in LA, Beth and the Cleaner, and the crew are holed up in Josef's mansion. Elias sets fire to the mansion, (burning the Renoir in the process. Ha! :D ) and breaks in. He attacks Beth. Beth stakes him, but not before she has been fatally injured. She's bleeding to death, and asks the Cleaner to turn her. So Adalia becomes Beth's sire. When Mick returns to LA, he is understandably upset by this, and I had planned to devote a few chapters to Mick's coming to terms with what happened.

I had planned to end the story on Mick and Beth's wedding. Josef and Sarah, Granny, Robert, Seth, Adalia and Mouse, Ashton, and a few others would all be there. So, another happy ending --Mick with Beth, married. And Josef is reunited with Sarah. : )


End file.
